De la Amistad al Amor solo hay un Paso
by JertalxD
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, considerado el sujeto mas malhumorado de la escuela de parte de sus compañeros de clases, era un estudiante como cualquier otro, sus calificaciones eran buenas y solo se preocupaba por el, y por su mejor amiga de la infancia, Kuchiki Rukia, aunque inconscientemente Ichigo no se dio cuenta que de un día para otro se empezó a enamorar ciegamente de su compañera...
1. Capitulo 1: ¿Que me pasa?

Muy Buenas, antes que nada planeo presentarme, mi nombre es JertalxD, estoy aquí por una razón obviamente, voy a dedicarme a crear una historia de amor entre Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia, claro obviamente eso ya lo saben ya que tuvieron que leer la sinopsis de arriba, bueno, al grano, como tengo tiempo libre de sobra, actualizare este fic cada vez que tenga el nuevo capitulo listo, espero que sea de su agrado, y sin mas, les dejo con mi primer fic!

Atención: Este fic no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de la serie, solo tome prestado estos dos personajes y unas que otras cosillas :3

Capitulo 1

¿Qué me pasa?

Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia se conocían desde la niñez, Ichigo la trataba como si fuese su guardaespaldas, siempre cuidaba de ella y se preocupaba, no le importaba lo que dijeran los demás sobre el, siempre iba a tratar de cuidar a su pequeña amiga, de ojos violetas y cabello corto y negro como la noche mas oscura del año, a Ichigo lo consideraban el sujeto mas aburrido de todo el colegio, ya que rara vez hablaba con alguien que no fuese Rukia y siempre cargaba el seño fruncido, Rukia por su parte era mas amigable, se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros de salón. Un dia como todos los demás cuando caminaban juntos hacia el colegio, Ichigo había empezado a pensar de Rukia mas de lo normal, y cuando ella le sonreía el se sonrojaba, lo que era raro en el ya que nunca desde que se conocen le había pasado eso, y mas aun con Rukia, y cuando la abrazaba su corazón se aceleraba, el simplemente ignoro esos síntomas

– Pero que me esta pasando – Pensó el pelinaranja algo alterado mientras caminaba junto a Rukia, esta se lo quedo mirando porque Ichigo por alguna razón aparente se había puesto rojo

– ¿Te pasa algo tonto? – Le pregunto Rukia curiosamente mientras se le quedaba mirando

- No, no me pasa nada tranquila enana – Respondió Ichigo algo nervioso, Rukia solo le sonrió alegremente y siguieron su camino a la escuela en silencio profundo

Ya pasado un rato de haber salido de la escuela nadie quedaba allí solo Rukia e Ichigo, ya que ellos siempre se quedaban para organizar el salón de clases, no les importaba llegar tarde a sus casas ya que de todas formas los dos vivían solos, Ichigo estuvo todo el día sin decir una palabra a Rukia, lo cual para ella era mas extraño de lo normal, mientras Ichigo tomaba sus cosas para poder irse junto a Rukia, esta se le acerco y le miro fijamente al chico de ojos color miel

- Ahora dime de verdad que te pasa idiota, haz estado todo el día callado, mas de lo normal, que te pasa, estas enfermo? - Pregunto Rukia algo preocupada por el pelinaranja

- No me pasa nada enana, no te preocupes por mi, si me sintiera mal, iría directo a la enfermería, y aparte te diría, porque crees que tendría que ocultarte algo tonta - Dijo Ichigo algo sonrojado intentando sonreír

- Pues no es normal que pases todo el día tan callado, y aparte que cada vez que te hablo te sonrojas, algo te pasa conmigo, enserio dime, me conoces desde la infancia, acaso no confías lo suficiente en mi? - Dijo Rukia algo enojada porque sabia que su compañero le ocultaba algo, se notaba en su mirada y su sonrisa forzada que le pasaba algo, en eso Ichigo se la acerca a Rukia y le revuelve el cabello en forma de caricia mientras la ve fijamente a sus ojos violetas que expresaban algo de preocupación por el

- Entiende tonta, NO-ME-PASA-NADA - Dicto el pelinaranja intentando convencer a Rukia de que no le pasa nada, en eso Rukia simplemente se encoje de hombros y los dos se marchan camino a sus respectivas casas sin decir una sola palabra

Unas horas después Ichigo se encontraba sentado en su cama, con los ojos algo hinchados, señal de que no podía dormir y efectivamente, Ichigo no podía conciliar el sueño ya que siempre que cerraba sus ojos una imagen de Rukia se le aparecía en su mente y el no quería aceptar una verdad inminente que se cruzaba por su cabeza, el no quería aceptar que de un día para otro se había enamorado de su mejor amiga de la infancia Kuchiki Rukia, simplemente porque el solo la quería como amiga y sabia que Rukia también, solo se querían como amigos, pero quien sabe, quizás con paciencia ese amor de amigos podría convertirse en un amor diferente, solo con tiempo, paciencia y palabras, podía transformar a un par de amigos en una feliz pareja, y mas aun si se conocen de la infancia y confían mutuamente el uno al otro, pero Ichigo gracias a su orgullo no quería aceptar eso, no quería aceptar que inconscientemente se había enamorado de su mejor amiga...

Bueno queridos acompañantes hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este fic, espero que les empiece a interesar y que, y que por otra parte no sea pesado de leer, no se si lo hice muy corto o muy largo xD bueno, es mi primer fic así que espero que no sean muy rudos conmigo, no olviden dejar si quieren un review que con gusto responderé, siempre estaré atento en la inbox :) para mañana ya estará el 2do capitulo y sin mas, me despido!

Atte: JertalxD


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Que Hago?

Capitulo 2

¿Qué Hago?

Ichigo se encontraba totalmente distraído mirando al vació a través de la ventana mientras el profesor daba su respectiva clase la cual ya estaba acabando, el profesor solo recogió sus cosas y salio por la puerta mientras sonaba la campana que marcaba el comienzo del descanso, en eso todos salieron a los pasillos a hacer sus respectivas actividades, Renji vio que Ichigo no se había movido de su lugar ni siquiera para sacar su comida, lo que era raro en el, no era normal que se quedara inmóvil en su mesa desde que llego hasta ahora, el pelirojo decidió acercarse a Ichigo para ver que tenia

- Hey, Ichigo, estas bien?! - Dijo Renji mientras le tocaba el hombro a Ichigo

-...- El No respondió

- Hey! - Grito Renji al oído de Ichigo aun intentando que este reaccionara, en eso entro Rukia al salón y vio lo que hacia Renji, por curiosidad decidió acercarse a preguntar que pasaba

- Ichigo se convirtió en sonámbulo - Exclamo Renji mientras se cruzaba de brazos tratando de idear una forma de hacer que su compañero reaccionara y le dijera que es lo que esta pasando

- A ver, déjame intentar a mi, ICHIGO! - Esto ultimo se lo grito fuertemente al oído para que el reaccionara, en eso Ichigo se estremece en su asiento y logra recuperar la conciencia, al ver a Rukia lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse y percatarse de que ya estaba en el descanso, así que se hizo consciente de que se había quedado así durante toda la clase

- Se puede saber porque te habías quedado dormido con los ojos abiertos? - Le pregunto Renji mientras lo veía con cara de curiosidad

- No es su problema - Respondió Ichigo de forma seca

- Nos preocupamos por ti Ichigo, no seas tan seco con nosotros, somos tus amigos - Dijo Rukia algo preocupada porque ya sabia que Ichigo llevaba un tiempo con ese comportamiento tan raro

Ichigo por otra parte se los quedo mirando, una mirada que por si sola decía - VALLANSE DE AQUÍ - Pero esta se concentraba mas en Renji, ya que no quería hacer sentir mal a Rukia mirándola de una forma tan cruel y seca, al notar esto Renji solo se alejo porque sintió que si seguía allí Ichigo saltaría sobre el a golpearlo, dio media vuelta y se fue a paso lento del salón

- Rukia, no necesito ayuda, entiendo que te preocupes por mi al igual que Renji, pero por favor no quiero hablar con nadie hoy - Dijo Ichigo con una voz dulce mientras miraba fijamente a los hermosos ojos violetas de Rukia, la cual también lo miraba con preocupación y curiosidad por saber que es lo que le pasa a Ichigo

- Pero al menos dime si es algo bueno o malo - Dijo Rukia aun con su tono de preocupación

- No-No se si es bueno o malo - Respondió Ichigo algo entrecortado y nervioso - Ahora por favor déjame, si? - Finalizo Ichigo con un tono mas serio pero forzado, ya que aunque no quisiera, le encantaba estar cerca de Rukia, al escuchar esto Rukia se acerco a el y le dio un abrazo, Ichigo estaba paralizado, aunque no fuese la primera vez que la abrazaba, ahora le gustaba mas estar cerca de ella, su corazón empezaba a latir cada vez mas rápido, hasta que Rukia se separo de el y se fue algo triste del salón dejando a Ichigo completamente rojo en el salón, lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse allí quieto de nuevo con la mirada perdida

- Que se supone que hago ahora maldita sea, no le quiero decir nada a Rukia, seria muy precipitado, que se yo si me rechaza, no podría soportar una desgracia tan grande, ya eh sufrido mucho alrededor de mi vida, no puedo arriesgarme a volver a sentir ese profundo dolor de perder a alguien que amo - Cada vez que Ichigo pensaba esto sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho que no le dejaba respirar bien, pero solo se quedo allí, mirando al vació, como si estuviese solo en el universo

Renji se encontraba sentado en el suelo comiendo junto a Sado y Ishida, a los cuales también se les hacia raro el repentino comportamiento de Ichigo, osea, el nunca hablaba y siempre tenia el seño fruncido, pero que ni siquiera se levantara de su asiento en todo el día, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte no era normal en el

- Ustedes que crean que tenga Ichigo - Pregunto Renji repentinamente

- Problemas familiares quizás? - Dijo Ishida tratando de adivinar lo que le ocurria

- No - Respondió Sado

- Chad tiene razón, aunque el señor Isshin sea algo excéntrico tampoco es alguien que se lleve mal con los demás aparte Ichigo no le importa lo que hagan en su casa - Agrego Renji apoyando a su compañero

- Entonces algo le ah estado recordando lo que sucedió con su madre - Dijo Ishida mientras comía su bento tranquilamente

- Es posible, pero esta vez no se veía triste, se veía confuso y furioso, se notaba en su forma de actuar y la forma en la que me vio, yo creo que tiene algo que ver con Rukia, porque cuando ella le hablaba su tono de voz cambiaba a algo mas tranquilo - Dijo Renji mientras se imaginaba las posibles razones de eso

- Y si a Ichigo le gusta Rukia? - Expuso Ishida de repente mientras Sado y Renji se lo quedaban viendo

- En eso estaba pensando - Respondió Renji

- Son amigos de la infancia, aparte de que Rukia es hermosa, no creo que Ichigo no se halla podido fijar en ella - Explico tranquilamente Ishida mientras terminaba de comer su bento y dejaba el envase vacio a un lado

- Efectivamente - Agrego Renji a la explicación de Ishida

En eso suena la campana que indicaba el fin del descanso y todos se levantaron aun con la duda de que le pasaba a Ichigo, aunque tenían una posible respuesta, aunque preferían que el mismo se los dijera frente a frente.

Cuando las clases habían terminado y todos empezaban a irse, Renji, Ishida y Sado se levantaron rápidamente de sus puestos y fueron donde estaba Ichigo recogiendo sus cosas, en eso entre los tres lo toman por los brazos y lo arrastran al jardín trapero, donde lo soltaron y Ichigo los miraba con una expresion de furia y algo extrañado por las acciones de sus compañeros

- Pero porque me traen aquí, Rukia me esta esperando para irnos - Exclamo Ichigo enfurecido porque no quería dejar esperando a Rukia

- Nos vaz a decir porque haz estado comportándote tan extraño estas ultimas semanas y porque hoy estabas tan distraído - Respondió Rendir algo molesto también

- Porque tendría que decirles, no es su problema, no se en que me ayudaría a mi si les dijera - Exclamo secamente Ichigo

- Porque somos tus amigos y tratamos de ayudarnos los unos a los otros y que sabes si quizàs si podemos ayudarte - Dijo Ishida mientras tomaba del hombro a Ichigo y le miraba los ojos

- No les diré nada - Dijo Ichigo fríamente de nuevo

- Ichigo... - Respondió Sado mientras lo miraba

- Entonces si no nos vaz a decir tu, nosotros tenemos una posible razón - Dijo Ishida con un tono algo malicioso

- Ichigo Kurosaki, te gusta Rukia Kuchiki? - Expuso Renji con una sonrisa algo maliciosa también

Ichigo se había quedado paralizado en el lugar, con los puños apretados y la cara roja, con solo pensar en eso se sonrojaba y empezaba a temblar, como seria si se lo tuviese que decir a ella, Ichigo solo se quedo callado mirando a otro lugar, eso fue clara señal de que la respuesta era un rotundo - SI -

- Aja!, lo sabia, que estupidez, porque no nos querías decir Ichigo, sabes que no le diremos a ella ni a nadie, tienes que confiar en nosotros - Dijo Ishida mientras volvia a tomar del hombro a Ichigo con toda la sinceridad posible

- No pensé que les fuese a importar tanto - Dijo Ichigo en voz baja

- Como crees eso, es obvio que tiene que importarnos, eres nuestro compañero y te ayudaremos en todo lo posible con ella y lo sabes, tenlo por seguro Ichigo - Exclamo Renji también con toda la sinceridad posible en su voz

- Y porque no se lo dices - Pregunto Sado de repente

- Otro día continuamos esta conversación chicos, Rukia debe estar preocupándose - Respondió Ichigo algo alterado mientras salia corriendo y dejaba a sus compañeros atrás para poder ir con Rukia para caminar a sus casas

Ichigo ya se encontraba caminando en silencio junto a Rukia que aun se encontraba algo triste por el comportamiento tan extraño de su compañero

- Que paso allá Ichigo, porque te llevaron arrastrados los chicos así - Pregunto Rukia para romper el silencio

- Lo sabrás en su debido momento Rukia, no te preocupes - Dijo Ichigo con una voz lastimera y algo triste

- Pero, necesito saberlo ahora, enserio, no sabes cuanto me preocupa lo que te pasa Ichigo, no quiero verte triste ni desanimado - Al decir esto Rukia se detuvo y empezó a llorar porque enserio le tenia preocupada el comportamiento de Ichigo, en eso el pelinaranja se le acerca y la abraza para poder tranquilizarla, los dos en ese momento estaban rojos, sus corazones empezaron a acelerarse, en eso Ichigo toma el rostro de Rukia y le limpia las lagrimas mirándola fijamente, aunque el también estaba nervioso de arriba a abajo, no podía dejar a Rukia llorando sola, tenia que cuidarla y mantenerla en sus brazos

- No llores por mi Rukia, no me gusta verte llorar - Dijo Ichigo con un tono triste pero sincero

- Es que siento que no confiaz en mi y no soporto la idea de que no quieras contarme nada de lo que te ocurre, me conoces desde la infancia, deberías contarme tus problemas, no tienes porque preocuparte, yo podría ayudarte en lo mas posible - Dijo Rukia mientras lo miraba pero las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de nuevo en sus ojos, Ichigo solo se las limpio de nuevo y la abrazo mas fuerte

- Rukia, puedes prometerme algo? - Susurro Ichigo al oido de Rukia

- ¿Que? - Pregunto Rukia Intrigada mientras lo miraba a los ojos color miel

- Prométeme que nunca te alejaras de mi, no importa que pase - Dijo Ichigo de forma dulce pero triste a la vez

Al escuchar esto Rukia abrió los ojos, pero a la vez se sintió feliz, aunque aun intrigada por lo que le pasaba, consiguió dejar a un lado ese tema

- Si Ichigo, yo nunca me voy a alejar de ti, eres una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida y de las que mas quiero después de mi familia, no importa que pase, nunca me voy a alejar de ti, tenlo por seguro - Respondió Rukia con los ojos iluminados mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo sintiendo el acelerado corazón de el, el cual estaba sincronizado por alguna razón con el de Rukia, luego de un momento en silencio los dos se separaron difícilmente para poder seguir su camino en silencio, los dos iban con la cabeza hacia abajo ocultando lo rojo de sus rostros

Al caer la noche Rukia se encontraba pensativa en su cama, algo salia de su mente, era la dulce mirada de los ojos color miel de Ichigo, y el estar entre sus brazos, al parecer ella no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado minutos antes cuando iban de camino a sus casas, al parecer ahora Rukia sufría de lo mismo que su compañero.

Amor...

Buenas buenas buenas!

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo de este fic, no se si estoy haciendo las cosas muy rápido o muy predecibles pero bueno, se que este fic no va a terminar rápido y voy a hacerlo lo mas entretenido posible, este capitulo al menos a mi vista esta largo en comparación con el primero, espero que queden satisfechos :3 y que de verdad no sea pesado de leer

Recuerden si quieren dar su opinión sobre el fic pueden enviarme un review!

Bueno yo los dejo espero que les guste y hallan disfrutado leer este capitulo :) mañana estaré preparando el capitulo 3!

Su querido compañero JertalxD los deja, hasta la próxima!


	3. Capitulo 3: Sentimientos Ocultos

Capitulo 3

Sentimientos Ocultos

Rukia se encontraba comiendo con sus amigas en la azotea de la escuela, mientras pensaba en algo que no se le salia de la cabeza estos últimos días, aquel dulce abrazo que hizo que el corazón de los dos se acelerara y sus latidos se sincronizaran, por alguna razón Rukia nunca quiso soltarse de Ichigo, se sentía a salvo en sus brazos, se sentía protegida, se sentía amada por una persona que no fuese parte de su familia genética, ella no podía creerlo, se estaba enamorando de Ichigo, de Ichigo Kurosaki, su amigo de la infancia, la persona a la que mas confianza le ah tenido en su vida, aunque ella solo lo considerase como un gran amigo, había un sentimiento, un sentimiento oculto en su corazón que aun no podía entender, nunca antes lo había sentido en su vida, Rukia estaba confundida, no lograba aclarar sus sentimientos, tenia que decírselo a alguien, necesitaba ayuda, en eso se le vino a la mente un nombre - Orihime Inoue - su mejor amiga del lado de las chicas y otra de las personas en las que mas confiaba, ella sabia que si le decía algo se quedaría entre ellas dos, porque sabia que Orihime no es como las demás chicas de la escuela que lo único que hacen cuando ven algo interesante es sacar sus móviles y difundir el chisme por toda la escuela, en eso Rukia toma fuerzas y se levanta para ir a donde estaba Orihime la cual estaba a unos pasos de ella

- O-Orihime, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante - Dijo Rukia algo nerviosa y sonrojada

- Claro Rukia, ven sígueme, se donde podemos hablar tranquilamente - En eso Orihime se levanta de su lugar muy animada y toma la mano de Rukia guiándola hasta el otro lado de la azotea donde no había nadie, al llegar allí las dos se sientan en el suelo con Orihime mirando atentamente a Rukia

- Ok, Orihime sabes que eres la chica a la que mas confianza le tengo aquí, y necesito tu ayuda con algo muy importante - Dijo Rukia mientras se ponía roja como un tomate de nuevo

- Tranquila, sabes que no le diré a nadie, en que necesitas mi ayuda - Respondio Orihime alegremente, como siempre

- Orihime, C-creo q-que me gusta I-Ichigo - Tartamudeo Rukia por lo nerviosa que estaba, por un momento Orihime se sorprendió, pero volvió a sonreír y miro fijamente a Rukia

- Y cual es el problema, conoces a Ichigo de toda tu vida, porque no se lo dices, no creo que valla a salir corriendo - Dijo Orihime mientras seguía con su divertida sonrisa en el rostro

- Pero y si me rechaza?, o no soy lo suficientemente linda para el? - Respondió la ojivioleta algo triste

- Como puedes decir eso Rukia?, eres hermosa!, aparte, con lo bien que conozco a Ichigo, se que para el la apariencia es lo de menos, así que no te preocupes, pero te doy un consejo, te sugiero que esperes un tiempo para que se presente el momento perfecto, que estén en un lugar ustedes dos solos sin que nadie los moleste, algo así como el parque, o cualquier lugar divertido, pero con un toque romántico, allí le dices, se que no te dirá que no - Explico Orihime tratando de levantarle los ánimos a su compañera

- Gracias por tu consejo Orihime y gracias por ayudarme con esto - Dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro

- Ademas, ya se me ocurrió una idea perfecta que te subirá las probabilidades a un 110% - Sonrió Orihime maliciosamente y luego empezó a reírse como una maniática

- Orihime, cálmate, deja de reírte como una loca por favor, me asustas - Dijo Rukia algo asustada tratando de calmar a su compañera

- Ok, ok, te dire cual es mi idea y me dirás que te parece - Respondió Orihime mientras se acercaba mas a ella para contarle lo que había planeado

_Mientras tanto, en otro lugar..._

- Hey Ichigo, aprovechando que falta poco para el sábado, me acaba de proponer Orihime que vallamos al parque, que te parece? - Dijo Ishida mientras se acercaba a Ichigo que se encontraba solo en el salón comiendo

- Al parque? - Pregunto curioso Ichigo mientras veía como Ishida se sentaba a su lado

- Si, vamos Orihime, Chad, Renji, Tatsuki y Rukia, pensábamos que tu también querrías ir por, ya sabes... - Respondió Ishida mientras trataba de convencer a su compañero de que fuera con ellos

- Pues si, me parece bien - Acepto Ichigo mientras seguía comiendo su bento tranquilamente

- Ah y también parece una buena oportunidad para decirle a Rukia lo que sientes por ella, no crees - Agrego Ishida, al escuchar eso Ichigo se puso rojo y aparte casi se ahoga con el bento, en eso empezó a darse pequeños golpes en el pecho para pasar la comida, Ishida solo se quedo mirando y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa

- Estas loco?, enfrente de todo el mundo?, Ni muerto Uryu - Exclamo Ichigo desde su lugar

- Tranquilo, yo me encargare de que nadie les moleste, enserio Ichigo, te volverás loco pronto si no le dices de una vez a Rukia lo que sientes - Explico Ishida algo preocupado

- No se... - Replico Ichigo también preocupado

- Pues piénsalo, cuando estemos allá me dices que es lo que decidiste y yo me ocupare del resto, cuenta con ello Ichigo - Dijo Ishida mientras se levantaba de su lugar y se iba del salón para dejar a Ichigo pensando aunque algo alterado, ya que solo faltaban 2 días para ir al parque

-_Mas tarde, ese mismo día..._

Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban camino a sus respectivas casas tranquilamente sin decir una palabra

- Entonces vaz a ir con nosotros al parque? - Pregunto Rukia algo roja para romper el silencio

- Pues si, aunque no comprendo porque vas tu, no te van a dejar subirte en ninguna atracción, creerán que eres una niña de kinder - Bromeo Ichigo por la baja estatura de su compañera, lo único que recibió de parte de ella fue un buen golpe en el estomago que lo dejo sin aire, pero consiguió recuperarse rápidamente

- Tonto!, te dije que no me gusta que bromees con mi estatura - Exclamo Rukia algo enfadada

- Pero no tienes que ser tan violenta conmigo, sabes que soy algo sensible - Dijo Ichigo mientras se sobaba el estomago con una mano y con la otra le revolvía el cabello a Rukia en forma de cariño, esta solo se sonrojo al igual que Ichigo

- Ja, ja, ja que gracioso - Respondió Rukia sarcásticamente, luego de eso queda un incomodo silencio entre los dos, pero de repente Rukia voltea a ver a Ichigo

- Te puedo pedir un favor? - Dijo Rukia roja como un tomate mientras veía a Ichigo a sus ojos color miel que tanto le gustaban

- Que pasa - Pregunto Ichigo algo extrañado por la petición de su amiga

- Abrázame - Pidió de repente Rukia con la cabeza hacia abajo tratando de que Ichigo no vea lo roja que estaba, Ichigo estaba igual, estaba paralizado por la petición de su compañera, pero de repente el cuerpo de Ichigo empieza a moverse solo y consigue Abrazar a Rukia la cual había apoyado su cabeza contra el gran pecho de su compañero, de nuevo estaban allí, ninguno de los dos sentía ganas de separarse del otro, como la ultima vez sus corazones empezaron a acelerarse y sincronizarse, ellos solo se quedaron un largo rato así, hasta que consiguieron reaccionar y separarse rápida pero difícilmente y siguieron su camino, como siempre, sin decir una sola palabra...

-_Al día siguiente en el descanso de las clases..._

_- _Entonces te dio un abrazo?! - Exclamo Orihime mientras saltaba de la alegria

- ¿No dijo nada? - Pregunto tatsuki mientras miraba a Rukia que se encontraba sentada frente a ellas comiendo su bento sonrojada

- Pues, No... - Respondió Rukia sin verlas a ninguna, solo concentraba su mirada en su comida

- Entonces creo que si le gustas - Expuso tatsuki con una gran sonrisa en la cara

- Tu crees? - Pregunto Rukia levantando la cabeza de repente

- Pues si, si no te dijo nada, y sumando lo que tu dijiste de que sus corazones se sincronizaron, entonces creo que también le gustas - Explico Orihime alegremente

- Vez, ahora tienes mas posibilidades de que te diga que si en el parque - Agrego tatsuki también, Rukia solo sonrió y les dedico una gran sonrisa a las dos, no podía creerlo, si todo salia bien podría estar entre los brazos de la persona que mas ama, y mas, Rukia estaba sorprendida, gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas, definitivamente iba a estar en una gran deuda con ellas, por otra parte Rukia había recordado algo que una vez leyó en una novela _''__De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso'',_ y parece que Rukia estaba a punto de dar este paso, un paso que cambiaría su vida

Vale vale, preferí adelantar este capitulo ya que no recordaba que unos familiares llegarian de visita mañana y pues bueno, no creo que valla a tener tiempo para escribirlo mañana así que preferí adelantarlo y subirlo hoy mismo :3

Como siempre, espero que les guste, y no se preocupen si los capítulos son cortitos, porque planeo hacer este fic con bastantes capítulos , ya que aun a Rukia y Ichigo les falta mucho que recorrer, pero bueno ya hasta aqui dejo de hablar estupideces

Recuerden que siempre pueden dejarme un review que apenas vea contestare con todo el gusto del mundo :D

Pues ahora si me despido, que pasen un muy buen dia/noche/mañana etc...

Atte: JertalxD


	4. Capitulo 4: El Parque

Capitulo 4

El Parque

Hoy era ese gran día para Ichigo y Rukia, junto, el día en que al parecer iban a decirse sus sentimientos mutuos, ya que sus compañeros habían empezado un plan, básicamente Rukia e Ichigo serian los únicos en ese parque a partir de cierto momento, ya estaba todo bien planeado y moldeado, solo había que esperar a que anocheciera para poder ponerlo en marcha, de resto de dedicarían a pasarla lo mejor posible en aquel gran parque de atracciones de la ciudad de Karakura, ya todos estaban allí reunidos, claro, faltaba Rukia, pero no era razon por la cual preocuparse, seguramente se estaria arreglando, ya que la noche anterior Orihime y ella estuvieron recorriendo las tiendas de ropa de toda la ciudad para encontrar las prendas perfectas para una noche importante.

- Se esta tardando, me empieza a preocupar, no entiendo porque no quiso venirse conmigo - Dijo algo preocupado Ichigo que se encontraba sentado en una banca a las afueras del parque junto a sus compañeros

- Si, es raro - Respondió Ishida quien estaba junto a Orihime

- Quizás se este arreglando - Explico Tatsuki tranquilamente mientras se apoyaba contra la pared

- No tardaría tanto - Dijo Renji quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo

- Exacto - Agrego Ichigo a lo que dijo Renji

En eso al fondo empezó a aparecer una silueta, al parecer era una figura femenina, y de poca estatura, gracias a eso todos pudieron reconocerla, al fondo llegaba caminando Rukia, todos se levantaron para saludarla, al acercarse Ichigo se quedo paralizado, Rukia estaba mas hermosa que nunca, aunque fuese algo sencillo para los demás, para Ichigo era lo mas hermoso que podía ver en su vida, Rukia llevaba el cabello suelto como siempre, corto hasta los hombros, la blusa negra que cargaba hacia resaltar mas sus grandes y hermosos ojos violetas y su piel blanca como la nieve, traía zapatillas negras y una falda corta violeta, no era gran cosa, pero aun asi Ichigo se quedaba asombrado, sin duda se veía mas hermosa que nunca

- Siento la tardanza, no encontraba mis zapatillas - Dijo Rukia mientras saludaba a sus compañeros

- N-No te preocupes - Tartamudeo Ichigo mientras fijaba la vista en otro lugar para que no vieran lo rojo que estaba.

Todos procedieron a entrar al parque para comenzar su día de diversión en grupo, aunque por otra parte parecía mas bien una cita en pareja, aunque sin duda la pareja mas rara de todas era la de Tatsuki y Sado, era linda, pero rara a la vez, ya que hace un tiempo, nadie pensaba que los dos terminarían enamorándose, ya que todos saben lo violenta que es Tatsuki y lo frió que era Sado, aunque después de que empezaron a salir ya se le veía a Sado mas animado, y de vez en cuando le sacaban una sonrisa, por otro lado iba Orihime con Ishida, se veían tan felices juntos, se notaba que eran el uno para el otro, un poco mas atras alejados de ellos iban Renji, Ichigo y Rukia, que venían hablando de temas habituales, aunque por dentro Ichigo y Rukia estaban nerviosos, porque por su parte los dos sabían que iba a pasar cuando cayera la noche, pero aun así, trataban de hacer un paseo memorable, por su parte Tatsuki y Sado ya se habían quedado donde las maquinas de fuerza, el típico juego de darle al botón con el martillo para tratar de llegar a la campana, todos se quedaban mirando como Sado le ganaba notablemente a su novia y esta se frustraba, no evitaban soltar unas cuantas risas

- Mira!, algo en lo que si puedes subirte - Dijo Ichigo en forma de burla hacia su compañera mientras señalaba uno de los trenes infantiles que se encontraba a su lado, al como siempre lo único que resivio de Rukia es otro buen golpe en el estomago, ninguno de sus compañeros evito soltar una carcajada al unisono por la reacción de Rukia ante la pequeña broma de Ichigo, el cual se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

- Sigo pensando en que deberías ir a clases de control de ira Rukia - Explico Ichigo mientras se levantaba del suelo ya recuperado del golpe

- Te dije que no me gusta que se burlen de mi estatura - Respondió Rukia tratando de contenerse de golpear de nuevo a Ichigo, el solo soltó una pequeña carcajada y procedieron a seguir paseando por el parque

- Te noto alegre hoy Ichigo, que tienes? - Pregunto Rukia mientras caminaba junto a su compañero

- Alegre, enserio? - Pregunto Ichigo algo nervioso, ya que no pensaba que se notara tanto, aunque por otra parte también se sentía nervioso y preocupado era lo de menos, el tenia en la mente que si todo salia bien esta noche, tendría al amor de su vida entre sus brazos, y con ese pensamiento, quien no estuviese feliz?

- Si, se nota en tu rostro - Respondió ella mientras lo miraba a sus ojos color miel, pensando en lo que pasaría esta noche, ninguno de los dos tenia tan siquiera la mas mínima idea de lo que pensaba el otro, ninguno sabia lo que diría el otro cuando llegase ese momento, aunque aun faltaba un buen rato para que llegase, tenían que contenerse

- Bueno, puede ser, ciertamente si estoy algo alegre, pero luego te cuento si?, es hora de disfrutar - Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa en la cara mientras salia corriendo hacia la montaña rusa mientras los demás le seguían, Rukia solo se encogió de hombros y fue tras ellos también, le importaba muy poco la razón por la cual Ichigo estaba feliz, lo que le importaba realmente es eso, que estaba feliz, y hacia mucho que no lo veía así.

Rato después, ya habían bajado de la montaña rusa, el primero que salio directo al baño fue Renji que no soportaba las ganas de vomitar , mientras los demas tambien estaban mareados prefirieron sentarse en las bancas para poder calmarse un poco, el que menos se vio afectado fue Sado, ya que parecía como nuevo

- Intenso - Dijo Sado como si nada mientras se quedaba de pie junto las bancas

- Quisiera tener tus nervios Chad, son de hierro, algo mas fuerte, no se como saliste de allí tan tranquilo - Exclamo Renji que había salido ya del baño y se había agregado a las bancas con sus compañeros

- Yo preferiría tener su estomago - Dijo Ishida desde su lugar, todos soltaron una pequeña carcajada, mientras se levantaban para seguir con su recorrido.

El Parque era gigantesco, el mas grande de la ciudad, había de todos los lugares posibles en los cuales subirse, básicamente se subían al primero que veían, hasta que llegaron a uno de los mas atemorisantes, la casa embrujada, habían rumores de que mas de una persona salia con algún tipo de problema cardíaco , pero la mayoría eran mentira, solo lo hacían para volver la casa mas temible, ellos prefirieron entrar, porque que mas da, la idea era divertirse.

_15 Minutos mas tarde_

Todos habían salido corriendo de la casa como si no hubiese un mañana, sobre todo iban Orihime, Tatsuki, Ishida y Renji delante, los cuales cuando vieron la luz del día, la cual ya se estaba acabando, ya que empezaba a anochecer, se tiraron en el suelo y empezaron a besar el suelo, mientras que Sado, Ichigo y Rukia salian de allí como si nada hubiese pasado, claro, Rukia se había acurrucado en los brazos de Ichigo porque allí se sentía a salvo, aunque salieron los dos rojos de allí no le dieron mucha importancia, ya que cuando vieron a sus otros compañeros tirados en el suelo como si hubiesen pasado años sin ver la luz del día, cuando solo habían pasado unos 15 minutos

- Gracias a dios estamos fuera de esa cosa, nunca en mi vida vuelvo a entrar alli! - Grito fuertemente Tatsuki mientras corría a los brazos de Sado

- Yo tampoco - Agrego Renji el cual se había levantado del suelo ya junto a Orihime y Ishida

- No exageren, a mi no me dio miedo - Dijo Ichigo tranquilamente

- Ni a mi - Agrego Sado

- A mi un poco, pero tampoco se pasen - Decía Rukia mientras se quitaba un par de telarañas de la ropa con las cuales se había topado en el camino, en eso algo se había hecho evidente, la luz de la luna había empezado a asomarse, en eso Ishida corrió a agarrar a Ichigo del brazo junto a Orihime que se llevaba a Rukia rápidamente hacia los dos lados contrarios del parque, Ichigo y Ishida habian corrido detrás de la casa embrujada y Rukia y Orihime a los baños de chicas

- ¿Entonces, se lo dirás? - Pregunto Ishida algo cansado por la carrera que hecho

- S-Si - Dijo Ichigo algo nervioso pero seguro

- Vale, entonces que empiece el show, te deseo muchísima suerte Ichigo - Respondió Ishida mientras le daba la mano a Ichigo y el le devolvía el saludo

- Eres un gran amigo Uryu - Agrego Ichigo, totalmente agradecido por lo que hacia su compañero por el, sabia que en algún momento le devolvería el favor y el no dudaría en hacerlo

- Entonces vamos allá - Ishida dio la media vuelta y camino con paso firme junto a Ichigo donde estaban Sado, Tatsuki y Renji esperando

_Momentos antes en el baño de chicas..._

- No te preocupes Rukia, confía en mi, te va a decir que si - Decía Orihime alegremente mientras arreglaba a Rukia en el baño de chicas

- Eso espero... - Respondió Rukia algo triste pero feliz ya que por fin llego el momento que tanto esperaba

- Mírame, confía en mi, Ichigo te va a decir que si, y en el caso de que no lo haga, debes seguir intentándolo, si tanto lo amas no te vaz a rendir a la primera, ahora vamos allá y que empiece la fiesta, te deseo toda la suerte posible - Explico Orihime mientras veía fijamente a su amiga con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, Rukia solo asintió y las dos salieron del baño, donde todos estaban esperándolas, incluyendo a Ishida y Ichigo.

Entre Ishida y Orihime hicieron que Tatsuki, Sado y Renji los siguieran a otro lado con la excusa de que querían ir a comprar comida, dejando completamente solos a Ichigo y Rukia, los cuales se veían con caras de nerviosismo pero con felicidad, decidieron caminar hasta un mirador que quedaba mas adelante, al llegar allí se podía ver la gran y hermosa luna, de repente Rukia voltea a ver a Ichigo que se había quedado viendo la luna apoyado en el barandal y el también voltea a verla

- Tengo algo que decirte. - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo rompiendo el silencio, en eso los dos se sonrojan y miran hacia otro lado para pensar un poco lo que estaba pasando en ese momento

- Dilo tu primero - Dijo Ichigo mirando a su compañera a sus grandes ojos violetas, los cuales expresaban preocupación, ansiedad pero mas que todo felicidad

- E-Esta bien - Respondió Rukia mientras entrelazaba sus dedos

EA! Calma señor s, no se impacienten, aquí dejo este capitulo para su deleite :3 que rápido estamos avanzando

y mas que nada Gracias por leer este fic, no saben lo agradecido que estoy de que les este gustando!

Sobre todo un par de agradecimientos a Kotsuki Kurosaki y a Darcy129!

Me alegra que den su opinión sobre el fic y me motiva a seguir escribiendo cada vez con mas ganas!

Sin mas que decirles me despido, hasta la próxima queridisimos lectores arriba el IchiRuki :3

Atte: JertalxD


	5. Capitulo 5: Te Amo

Capitulo 5

Te Amo…

- E-Esta Bien - Tartamudeo Rukia que estaba roja como un tomate al igual que Ichigo, hasta que respiro profundo para tratar de tranquilizarse y empezó a hablar.

- Ichigo, Nos conocemos desde que somos niños, desde aquel día en el pre-escolar, hasta hoy, llevamos una larga relación como amigos y tu lo sabes, pero un día me di cuenta de algo, que quería ser mas que una amiga para ti, quería ser mas que solo otra compañera mas en tu vida, me di cuenta, me di cuenta que te amo Ichigo Kurosaki - Al decir esto rápidamente Rukia se tapo la cara con las manos ya que estaba literalmente muerta de la vergüenza, nunca antes se le había declarado a un chico, y menos a su mejor amigo, por otra parte Ichigo estaba pasmado, no podía creer nada de lo que había escuchado recién, no podía creer que su mejor amiga se le estaba declarando enfrente de el, pero no, en ningún momento esto fue malo, al contrario, Ichigo estaba mas feliz que un niño de 5 años en su cumpleaños , aunque no lograba asimilarlo bien, hasta que logro reaccionar por un momento y lograr asimilar todo

- Rukia... - Fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo, por instinto procedió a quitarle las manos de la cara a Rukia con la delicadeza de un profesional, al ver esos grandes ojos, esos hermosos ojos violetas que resaltaban mas aun en la noche, se veían hermosos, Ichigo se la quedo mirando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero llena de ternura una sonrisa que sin duda Rukia no olvidaría nunca en su vida

- Rukia, no sabia que sentías eso por mi, porque yo también, yo también empece a sentir las ganas de ser algo mas en tu vida, algo mas que un compañero, otro simple chico en tu vida, te amo Rukia Kuchiki, te amo hasta con la mas mínima célula de mi cuerpo, no te lo dije en un principio por miedo a que me rechazaras, porque si me rechazaras toda mi vida se derrumbaría, pero ahora que escucho esas palabras salir de tu boca, me siento feliz, me siento la persona mas feliz y afortunada de este mundo - Al Decir esto Rukia no pudo evitar saltar a los brazos de Ichigo, pero sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, en eso por instinto sus rostros empezaron a acercarse a un paso lento pero constante, hasta el punto en el que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir su respiración, las palpitaciones de sus corazones se aceleraron a mil por segundo, el rojo en sus rostros no pasaba desapercibido, hasta que un simple movimiento marco todo, la unión de sus labios en el beso mas dulce y hermoso que habían tenido en su vida, a parte de ser el primero, Ichigo bajo las manos hacia la cintura de Rukia para acercarla mas a su cuerpo y ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, en eso Ichigo se separa forzosamente de Rukia un momento, solo para poder seguir apreciando el hermoso rostro de Rukia a la luz de la luna y poder decir una ultima cosa.

- Rukia, quieres ser mi novia? - Dijo Ichigo con una mirada intensa pero cariñosa

- SI! - Respondió Rukia casi gritando de la alegría, al escuchar eso, Ichigo levanto a Rukia del suelo para que sus rostros podaran quedar a la altura, y de nuevo unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, pero esta vez intentaron algo mas, abrieron un poco mas sus bocas para poder explorar con su lengua la boca del otro, luego de un momento Ichigo bajo a Rukia dejándola en el suelo cuidadosamente de nuevo

- Te Amo - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, en eso decidieron dejar el observatorio para ir en busca de sus amigos, salieron del observatorio tomados de las manos con sus dedos entrelazados, los dos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, con un único pensamiento en sus mentes, ahora nada podía ser mejor, los que hace un par de meses eran simples buenos amigos, ahora novios en cuestión de tiempo y ayuda de parte de sus compañeros, clara señal de que lo que había leído Rukia hace mucho tiempo en un libro solo por casualidad es cierto ''_De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso_'', el cual ellos ya habían dado, aunque saben que aun tienen camino que recorrer, al menos lo van a recorrer juntos, sabiendo que siempre tendrán al amor de su vida a su lado._  
_

- Ah miren, allí vienen - Observo Renji a la pareja que venia caminando hacia ellos

- Al parecer todo salio bien entre ellos - Dijo Orihime alegremente quien tenia apoyada la cabeza en el hombro de Ishida

- Me di cuenta - Respondió Ishida con algo de alegría en su voz

- Tenemos algo que decirles chicos - Exclamo Rukia mientras se agregaban a su grupo de amigos, todos se les quedaron mirando con atención, Rukia solo apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Ichigo, el cual por primera vez en su vida cargaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Somos novios - Completo Ichigo, mientras Orihime saltaba de la alegría, los demás solo empezaron a felicitarlos

- Gracias a Ishida - Dijo Ichigo mientras le daba la mano a su compañero

- Y Orihime - Agrego Rukia recibiendo un abrazo aplastante de su compañera, quizás a parte de Rukia e Ichigo, Orihime era otra de las que mas feliz estaba

- Cuídala bien Ichigo - Exclamo Renji mientras le daba un pequeño golpe al pelinaranja en el hombro

- Lo haré Renji, lo haré siempre y para siempre - Dijo Ichigo mientras apoyaba la frente contra la de Rukia

- Vamos!, la noche es joven chicos!, nadie dijo que se había acabado la diversión! - Exclamo fuertemente Renji mientras daba media vuelta y volvía al parque, el cual aun no habían recorrido por completo

-_Un par de horas __después..._

__La Joven pareja se encontraba de camino a la casa de Rukia, que aunque queda mas lejos que la de Ichigo, a el no le molestaba en absoluto devolverse solo, aun iban agarrados de las manos

- Que quieres hacer mañana - Pregunto Ichigo mientras caminaba junto a su amada

- No lo se, mañana no tengo nada que hacer - Respondió Rukia algo cansada por el gran día que tuvieron

- Mmmh, que tal si vamos al campus, a dar un par de vueltas y luego vamos a comer - Explico Ichigo alegremente

- Me parece interesante, que te parece a las 10:30 AM? - Propuso Rukia con una voz dulce y tierna

- Allí estaré - Dijo Ichigo firmemente mientras llegaban a la entrada de la casa de Rukia, era una casa pequeña, pero bonita, nunca había estado dentro pero presentía que pronto lo estaría, Ichigo miro fijamente a Rukia a los ojos y le dio un tierno beso de despedida

- Adiós - Decía Ichigo tiernamente mientras se separaba un poco de Rukia

- Cuídate - Completo la frase Rukia, en eso ella se da la vuelta y entra a su casa, Ichigo solo se queda pensando un momento, por increíble que suene aun no podía creer esto, que la persona que mas amaba estuviese en sus brazos, que pudiera cuidarla, besarla y amarla, desde ese día Ichigo se propuso a convertirse en el mejor novio del mundo, luego de camino a su casa siguió planeando una sorpresa para Rukia, ya tenia algo en mente, y sabia que le gustaría

- Ya era hora de que maduraras y consiguieses una novia Ichigo no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, cuando me la vaz a invitar a la casa! - Gritaba de felicidad el padre de Ichigo que se encontraba dando vueltas por todo la casa corriendo como loco - Escuchaste querida, nuestro hijo ya es un hombre! - Le gritaba el sujeto a un póster que tenia pegado en la pared

- Cálmate viejo, te puede dar un infarto o algo así - Decía Ichigo avergonzado como siempre por el comportamiento de su padre

- Esta bien, pero como todo buen padre tengo que darte esto, lo necesitaras, no se cuando, ni donde, pero siempre es bueno estar prevenido! - Gritaba el padre de Ichigo del otro lado de la sala mientras alborotaba las cosas que había en el lugar tratando de buscar algo, hasta que se detiene en seco y toma una pequeña caja de zapatos y corre a dársela a su Hijo que se encontraba tirado en el sofá aun

- Hijo!, esto lo vaz a necesitar! y mucho!, los guarde todos para cuando llegase este momento! - Exclamo fuertemente el sujeto el cual ya se encontraba llorando, al abrir la caja Ichigo se quedo pasmado y se había puesto rojo, dentro de esa pequeña caja de zapatos había cientos de condones acumulados, Ichigo solo pudo acertarle un gran golpe en el rostro a su padre dejandole una marca roja en la cara

- Pero como te atreves!, a caso no sientes respeto alguno?, no necesito tantos! - Gritaba Ichigo a su padre furiosamente, aunque Ichigo aunque fuese penoso para el, no negaba que en algún momento los necesitaría, su padre ciertamente había exagerado con la cantidad embarazosa de condones que había dentro de aquella maldita caja

- Pero hijo no querrás que estando tan jóvenes el chico asome la cabeza por la montaña antes de lo previsto, así que los necesitaras - Decía Isshin que se encontraba sentado en el sofá, al Ichigo escuchar la metáfora tan extraña de su padre, se había quedado pasmado de nuevo, con una expresión de asco porque no le parecía nada buena la expresión de su padre

- Podrías hablar mas bajo, despertaras a Yuzu y Karin y no quiero que se vean involucradas en esta conversación - Respondió Ichigo mientras tomaba la caja con algo de asco aun

- Ah, esa es otra cosa, no olvides guardarles algunos a Yuzu y Karin, también los van a necesitar - Exclamo fuertemente de nuevo el padre de Ichigo, en eso el consigue acertarle otro buen golpe en el rostro a su padre y dejarlo de nuevo en el suelo

- Pero como se te ocurre anciano degenerado! apenas son unas niñas! - Gritaba Ichigo a su padre

- Bueno bueno ya, es hora de ir a dormir - Decía el padre de Ichigo mientras lo empujaba por las escaleras

Holaaaaaaa! Queridos Lector s, espero que estén pasando un buen día/noche/madrugada o lo que sea xD (en mi caso es de madrugada)

Al fin este esperado episodio!, es básicamente el que mas eh disfrutado escribir hasta ahora!, pero como siempre tratare de hacer el siguiente mejor jaja

Espero que les este gustando el fic, como siempre digo pueden dejar sus opiniones en la caja de abajo, yo con todo el gusto del mundo las voy a leer y responder :D

Sin nada mas que decirles me despido y que pasen un buen lo que sea que estén pasando cuando lean esto!

Atte: JertalxD


	6. Capitulo 6: Segunda Cita

Capitulo 6

Segunda Cita

Eran aproximadamente las 10:28 AM, Rukia llevaba al menos unos 5 minutos adelantada, se había quedado sentada en una banca esperando a su acompañante, vio como pasaban los minutos hasta que se hicieron exactamente las 10:30 AM, en eso siente como alguien le tapa los ojos, y también como una respiración recorre su cuello

- Cierra los ojos, por favor no los abras- Susurro una voz en su oído, Rukia solo obedeció lo que le decían, en eso siente como algo frió le rodea el cuello, algo metálico

- Abre los ojos - Dijo la voz de nuevo, Rukia abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hermoso collar con una insignia de luna, un hermoso collar sin duda, se había asombrado y alegrado por el gran detalle de su novio

- ¿Te gusta? - Susurraba de nuevo la voz en el oído de Rukia, sin duda a ella le había encantado y a Ichigo le alegraba que eso de Rukia

- Me encanta!, que hermoso detalle de tu parte Ichigo - Decía alegre la chica

- Era de mi madre, antes de que muriera, es lo único que me queda de ella, y ahora te lo doy a ti, paso de una persona que me amaba con todo su corazón, a otra que también lo hace, Rukia sentía como los brazos de Ichigo la rodeaban, ella estaba conmovida por lo que le había dicho Ichigo, en eso le da un pequeño beso en el cuello y Ichigo pasa a sentarse a su lado, para poder darle uno en los labios como saludo, mientras miraba sus ojos violetas

- No sabes cuanto te agradezco esto Ichigo - Respondió Rukia dulcemente mientras le daba un abrazo al pelinaranja que se encontraba sonriente a su lado

- Bueno!, que comience oficialmente nuestra segunda cita - Decía Alegre Ichigo mientras se levantaba de la banca y tomaba de la mano a Rukia, mientras recorrían el campo mirando el hermoso día que los rodeaba, el hermoso sonido de las aves y los niños jugando por todas partes era acogedor, aparte de lo colorido del campus, los arboles y el césped, las fuentes y todo, todo era perfecto en ese paseo, Ichigo encontró un árbol con una vista excelente, decidió sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol para disfrutar el paisaje junto a Rukia

- Hermoso no? - Dijo Rukia con la mirada perdida en el paisaje

- Si. - Respondió Ichigo también mirando y apreciando cada milímetro de aquel hermoso paisaje, pero prefirió voltearse para ver el rostro de su amada, con una sonrisa en el rostro y sus grandes ojos violetas brillantes por el reflejo del sol, era lo mas hermoso que había visto Ichigo en su vida, en eso Rukia lo voltea a ver y este le sonríe, sin evitar el constante acercamiento de sus rostros hasta llegar a aquel dulce beso que les encantaba vivir, de nuevo explorando cada milímetro de la boca de su acompañante, Ichigo bajo un poco hasta empezar a besar el cuello de Rukia, haciéndola soltar un pequeño gemido, en eso los dos se separan y se quedan viendo por un instante, se sonríen y deciden levantarse para seguir la caminata

Pasado un rato a la pareja le había atacado el hambre, decidieron ir al restaurante del campus, a ordenar un par de hamburguesas, ya allí solo quedaba esperar, era un restaurante al aire libre, las mesas estaban en un pequeño jardín adornado con luces y enredaderas en os pilares de madera que sostenían el techo, se tenia una vista hermosa también desde aquel punto

- ¿Vamos al cine esta noche? - Propuso Ichigo mientras esperaba su orden viendo a su novia del otro lado de la pequeña mesa de piedra

- Me parece bien - Respondió ella cariñosamente mientras le sonreía al pelinaranja, el le devolvió la sonrisa, en eso el camarero se acerca a la mesa y deja las dos bandejas con un par de grandes hamburguesas para los dos, ellos solo le agradecieron al mesero y procedieron a comerse sus hamburguesas, mientras comian sus hamburguesas no evitaron escuchar un pequeño murmullo a lo lejos, no le dieron importancia, pero luego se fue haciendo mas fuerte y constante, cuando los dos voltean a ver quien grita y que es lo que dice ven a Orihime arrastrando a Ishida por el parque mientras corría hacia ellos

- ICHIGO, RUKIA! - Gritaba la chica mientras corría a toda marcha por el campus, ellos solo soltaron una pequeña risa

- Aquí, Orihime, Uryu! - Gritaba Ichigo también mientras alzaba el brazo, al llegar Orihime con Ishida agarrado de la mano el cual estaba en estado de shock con lo rápido que había corrido Orihime al ver a la pareja sentados comiendo, pero luego de un momento consiguió recuperarse y levantarse del suelo para poder sentarse junto a los demás

- Puedo preguntar que hacen aquí? - Decía Rukia mientras miraba curiosamente a Orihime que estaba sentada a su lado, porque habia sido una coincidencia muy grande haber estado en el mismo campus el mismo día, pero es normal, ya que Karakura no es una ciudad muy grande y el campus es donde la mayor parte de las parejas se la pasan

- Solo dábamos un paseo cuando los vi aquí sentados comiendo - Respondió Orihime alegre pero exhausta por la carrera que había echado

- Pues menuda vista tienes Orihime - Agregaba chistosamente Ichigo

- Puedo preguntar lo mismo de ustedes? - Decía Ishida desde su lugar

- Pues nada, simplemente estábamos disfrutando el hermoso día, esta es nuestra segunda cita - Explico Rukia alegremente mientras seguía comiendo su hamburguesa

- Pues que lindo y que coincidencia encontrarlos aquí chicos - Respondió Orihime

- Aunque bueno, no queremos interrumpirlos así que va a ser mejor que nos marchemos, un placer verlos - Decía Ishida mientras arrastraba a Orihime para dejar solos a la pareja de nuevo, ellos solo se despidieron y siguieron en lo que estaban, terminar de comer sus hamburguesas para poder esperar a la noche cuando irían al cine

-_Horas mas tarde..._

Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban camino a la sala de la función con la bandeja de las palomitas, refrescos y demás chucherías que habían comprado, al entrar a la sala notaron que no había mucha gente, para a ellos simplemente no les importo, tomaron asiento y se acomodaron para ver la película.

A la mitad de la película Rukia se había quedado dormida en las piernas de Ichigo, el cual estaba acariciando suavemente y con delicadeza el hermoso cabello corto de Rukia, estando mas atento en no despertarla que en lo que pasaba en la misma película.

La película había acabado, sinceramente Ichigo no le había prestado mucha atención, solo miraba a Rukia dormida, se veía hermosa dormida, pensaba Ichigo, y no le gustaba la idea de despertarla, pero no podían quedarse allí, en eso se le ocurrió una idea, Ichigo se levanto cuidadosamente tomando a Rukia entre sus brazos para poder cargarla, ella no era consciente de lo que pasaba, solo se acurruco mas entre los brazos de el, escuchando sus latidos, al llegar a la entrada de la casa de Rukia ya se había despertado, pero trataba de hacer que Ichigo no se diese cuenta solo para seguir entre sus brazos.

- Es muy tarde, deberías quedarte a dormir - Susurraba Rukia mientras sacaba las llaves de la puerta de su bolsillo y se las daba a Ichigo

- Cierto, pero hay alguien mas en la casa? - Preguntaba Ichigo mientras abría silenciosamente la puerta de la casa de Rukia

- No, mi hermano se fue de viaje, así que estaremos solos - Decía Rukia con una tierna voz mientras bajaba de los brazos de Ichigo y lo guiaba a su habitación tomándole de la mano, luego se encontraban dentro de una pequeña habitación, llena de dibujos de conejos por todas partes, se notaba que era de Rukia, ella se tiro en la cama mientras Ichigo trataba de buscar el lugar donde dormiría el

- Y yo donde duermo? - Pregunto Ichigo mientras buscaba

- Aquí, conmigo, te da miedo? - Decía Rukia mientras le abría espacio a Ichigo en su cama

- E-Enserio? - Tartamudeo Ichigo, no sabia que decir, o hacer, en eso Rukia se levanta y lo tira a la cama junto a ella

- Tranquilo, no voy a comerte... - Susurraba Rukia mientras acercaba mas su rostro al de Ichigo, dándose así un apasionado beso, aunque este era diferente, este insinuaba algo mas, pedía mas que un simple beso, Ichigo empezó a besar el cuello de Rukia volviendo a hacer que ella soltara un pequeño Gemido, en eso Rukia lo detiene y hace que se aleje un momento

- Ichigo, q-quiero que me hagas tulla, en cuerpo y alma - Dijo Rukia nerviosa por lo que sabia que iba a pasar a continuación, Ichigo se asombro por un momento, pero luego tomo las manos de ella y las beso, luego le sonrió y la miro a los ojos

- Lo que mi princesa diga yo lo cumpliré sin excusas - Respondió Ichigo tiernamente...

HEEEY COMO ESTAN QUERIDOS LECTOR S JAJA!

Bueno quiero decirles algo, a partir de este capitulo las cosas se van a poner un poco mas ''intensas'' a si que vallan preparándose! que el capitulo 7 esta a la vuelta de la esquina

Sigo agradeciendo a la gente que me manda sus reviews, como siempre digo, eso siempre me da mas motivación para seguir escribiendo este maravilloso fic :3

Recuerden que cada persona tiene derecho a dar su opinión y si quieres mandar la tulla solo hazlo en la caja de abajo!

Sin nada mas que decir yo me despido

Atte: JertalxD


	7. Capitulo 7: La Noche

Capitulo 7

La Noche…

- Ichigo, prométeme que esta noche nunca la olvidaras - Susurraba Rukia en el oído de Ichigo, el solo asintió y empezó a besar de nuevo el cuello de ella, esta vez mordiéndola un poco, no muy fuerte para que no le doliera, Rukia solo gemía mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Ichigo el cual había empezado a quitarle la blusa a Rukia y ella la chaqueta a Ichigo, luego de haberle quitado la blusa dejando al descubierto su ropa interior violeta que hacia juego perfecto con sus ojos, Ichigo se quedo contemplándola un momento, cada vez se veía mas hermosa, pero luego procedió a quitárselo con delicadeza y dejarlo a un lado, mientras masajeaba con sus manos los pequeños pero hermosos senos de Rukia le daba un tierno beso en los labios mientras ella gemía entre estos y le quitaba la camisa que cargaba Ichigo descubriendo su gran pecho, luego Ichigo bajo de nuevo la cabeza para poder besar uno de los senos de ella mientras bajaba dando pequeños besos comenzando desde su cuello, pasando por su pecho y vientre hasta el broche de su pantalón, el subió su mirada para ver a Rukia la cual lo veía con una expresión de placer, ella sabia lo que Ichigo quería hacer, ella solo asintió e Ichigo le sonrió dulcemente, en eso Ichigo empezó a bajar poco a poco los pantalones de ella junto con sus bragas, tirando todo a un lado dejando descubierta la feminidad de ella, el empezó a darle pequeños besos y pasar su lengua con cuidado, pero prefirió subir y besar apasionadamente a Rukia en los labios, mientras que con una mano masajeaba sus senos, con la otra ayudaba a Rukia a quitarle el pantalón, al tirarlo a un lado Ichigo nota que cae algo al suelo, al asomar la cabeza un poco nota lo que era y no evita soltar una pequeña risa, Rukia lo ve con algo de curiosidad

- Que pasa? - Preguntaba Rukia con un tono de curiosidad pero llena de excitación

- Nada, Nada... - Respondió Ichigo con el mismo tono, mientras seguía besándola y mordiendo un poco sus labios, el aire de placer había invadido la habitación, Rukia le había terminado de quitar el bóxer a Ichigo dejando salir su gran erección, Rukia se lo quedo mirando un momento algo asombrada, sin duda su novio estaba mejor dotado de lo que ella pensaba, pero luego siguió besándolo, se besarían hasta la muerte o hasta que sus bocas se secaran, y sus lenguas sangraran, aunque algo tenia loca, el constante movimiento de sus cuerpos y lo cerca que estaban hacia que el miembro del pelinaranja rosara con su entrepierna y no soportaba ni un segundo mas

- Hazlo - Susurro al oído de su novio, al escuchar esto el pelinaranja se levanto un momento de la cama solo para tomar lo que se había caído de su pantalón, al verlo bien Rukia noto que era un condón, no evito soltar una pequeña risa, ya colocado esto Ichigo se coloco de nuevo encima de Rukia y coloco la punta en la feminidad de ella, solo la abrazo fuertemente y ella también a el

- Avísame si te duele - Susurraba con dulzura y excitación Ichigo al oído de Rukia, ella solo asintió, el sonrio y empezó a introducir su miembro dentro de la estrecha feminidad de Rukia, al comienzo ella tenia una expresión de dolor, pero cuando empezó a entrar mas profundo su expresión fue reemplazada por una de gran placer y excitación, mayor que de la que tenia antes, las pupilas de los dos se habían dilatado por el extremo placer, sin darse cuenta los dos habían entrado en un movimiento errático, constante y rápido, el cual les traía el placer que tanto les gustaba a los dos, sin duda uno que nunca antes habían sentido ni con el beso mas apasionado de la tierra, un placer que solo se conseguía cuando una persona se entrega a otra en cuerpo y alma, pero llego un momento en el que no pudieron mas, Rukia se arqueo soltando un gran gemido de placer al igual que el pelinaranja que la abrazaba fuertemente, luego de eso los dos quedaron tendidos en la cama sin poder moverse, cansados y sudados

- Te amo... - Habían dicho los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se quedaban dormidos en la cama...

-_A la mañana siguiente..._

La pareja se hallaba tirada en un profundo sueño en la habitación que aun se encontraba caliente y húmeda, ropas tiradas en el suelo, se notaba que la noche anterior había sido inolvidable, y lo era, para la joven pareja habia sido una noche inolvidable en sus vidas, pero algo los saco de su sueño, era el despertador de Rukia que marcaba la hora de levantarse, mientras veían la fecha los dos saltaron de la cama al instante, claro sin antes despedirse con un pequeño pero apasionado beso los dos se vistieron, Rukia fue al baño y Ichigo corrió como una bala para salir de la casa de su novia e ir corriendo a la suya.

Mientras Ichigo entraba corriendo a su casa, Yuzu, Karin y su padre se encontraban comiendo ya, cuando lo vieron entrar, todo sudado y de paso mal arreglado, su padre solo sonrió, notando eso, y que no había estado en la casa en todo el día de ayer, claramente sabia lo que había pasado, estaba orgulloso y no podía creer lo rápido que había crecido su hijo, le dolía que su madre no pudiese estar allí con el para ver como su hijo crecía también

- Papá, que le pasa a mi hermanito? - Preguntaba Yuzu mientras comía

- Nada hija, pregúntale a el cuando llegue del colegio - Respondió el sujeto que también se hallaba comiendo con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro

-_Mas tarde esa misma mañana..._

Ichigo y Rukia se encontraban sonrientes caminando hacia la escuela sin decir una sola palabra como siempre, ya que no tenían nada que decirse, todo lo habían dicho con sus acciones el día anterior, mientras entraban a la escuela algunas personas se quedaron mirando a los dos, bueno, mas que todo a Ichigo, porque hace dos días, Ichigo siempre cargaba el seño fruncido, nadie nunca lo había visto sonreír, y menos lo habían visto agarrado de manos con otra persona, el sabia eso, pero simplemente lo ignoro, cuando entraron al edificio los dos se despidieron y se fueron por caminos separados, cada uno a su salón correspondiente, Ichigo entro aun con su sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó en su asiento en el salón lo esperaban Sado, Ishida y Renji, al ver como Ichigo entraba con tal sonrisa corrieron a ver que le pasaba.

- Ichigo donde estuviste anoche, te estábamos buscando, toma, habías dejado tu celular en el parque - Decia Ishida mientras le daba el móvil a Ichigo, el cual lo tomo y lo guardo en su bolsillo

- Ah, Gracias Uryu, y anoche estaba con Rukia - Al escuchar esto todos se miraron entre si y comprendieron porque la gran sonrisa de Ichigo y su buen humor, entendían que le alegraba ser novio de Rukia, pero esta era una felicidad diferente que todos lograron entender al escuchar esas palabras

- Aah, entonces la pasaste bien con Rukia anoche verdad? - Insinuaba Renji dándole pequeños codazos en el brazo a Ichigo, todos soltaron una risa

- A decir verdad si - Respondió Ichigo alegremente

- Pues nos alegramos por ti Ichigo, es primera vez que te vemos tan feliz - Explicaba Renji también con una sonrisa

- Todo es gracias a ustedes chicos - Agrego Ichigo...

-_Ese mismo día durante el descanso..._

- Ichigo, ven, vamos a comer - Decía Ishida con un tono de voz algo raro mientras arrastraba a Ichigo a la azotea donde no había nadie

- Vale, pero no me dejaste ni siquiera tomar mi comida Uryu - Exclamaba Ichigo con algo de curiosidad por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo

- Olvídalo, era solo un pretexto - Respondió Ishida con un tono de voz seco, se notaba que algo le pasaba

- Que tienes Uryu, te noto raro - Preguntaba Ichigo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y trataba de pensar porque su amigo estaba así, en eso nota como una solitaria lagrima se resbala por el rostro de Ishida el cual se limpio rápidamente, Ichigo noto eso y empezó a preocuparse

- Ichigo, Orihime cree que la eh engañado y no quiere escuchar razones, necesito tu ayuda - Decía Ishida con la voz triste y débil, era la primera vez que veía a Ishida llorar, y claro que le ayudaria, gracias a el estaba con Rukia, pero lo que mas le perturbaba a Ichigo era el porque estaba así, sabia que Ishida no era capaz de engañar a Orihime

- ¿Y eso porque? - Pregunto Ichigo sorprendido

- Porque me vio saliendo con otra chica ayer por la noche, lo que no sabia era que simplemente es mi hermana que había llegado de Londre y se habia pasado a visitarme - Respondió Ishida con un fuerte dolor en el pecho que casi no le dejaba respirar

- Calma Uryu, haré lo posible por ayudarte - Decía Ichigo con la preocupación en la voz mientras le daba un abrazo a Ishida para tranquilizarlo, sin duda alguna iba a hacer lo imposible porque Orihime y Ishida volvieran a estar juntos...

-_Mas tarde..._

Ichigo y Rukia caminaban de vuelta a sus casas, Ichigo seguía perturbado por la conversación que tuvo con su compañero hace rato, seguía pensando en una forma de volverlos a juntar y sin duda le pediría ayuda a Rukia

- Notaste algo raro en Ishida hoy Ichigo? - Pregunto Rukia para romper el silencio

- Si, estaba muy mal, me dijo que Orihime cree que el la engaña, que no quiere razonar con el y ahora no se hablan - Explico Ichigo mientras agarraba la mano de Rukia

- Orihime también, me dijo que lo había visto con otra chica, esta muy mal la pobre, tenemos que ayudarlos, gracias a ellos estamos aquí - Decía Rukia también algo triste por lo que pasaban sus compañeros, temía que algún día eso le pasara también a ellos dos

- Rukia... No quiero que nos peleemos, no quiero pelear nunca contigo, no quiero saber lo que es estar lejos de ti, lo digo porque nunca se sabe cuando alguno de los dos puede hacer algo mal, quiero que seas comprensiva, como yo lo voy a ser contigo, también quiero que sepas que tu y siempre tu vaz a ser la única persona que yo voy a amar en este mundo, nunca voy a estar con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tu, tenlo por seguro - Explicaba Ichigo con toda la sinceridad que podía poner en cada letra de lo que acababa de decir, Rukia lo vio con ternura y le dedico un gran abrazo, seguido de un pequeño pero dulce beso

- Yo igual Ichigo, no podría estar con ningún otro chico que no fueses tu, eres lo mas importante de mi vida y eso nunca va a cambiar - Respondió Rukia también con toda la sinceridad en su voz...

COMO ESTAN SEÑOR S, YO MUY BIEN ESPERO QUE USTEDES TAMBIEN!

Estuve viendo y este fic cada vez se hace mas visto por la gente! como me alegra eso!

Y gracias como siempre a los que mandan sus reviews

Mañana con suerte estará listo el capitulo 8 :D

Sin nada mas que decirles me despido, que pasen un buen lo que sea que estén pasando ustedes

Atte: JertalxD


	8. Capitulo 8: Buenos Amigos

Capitulo 8

Buenos Amigos

Habían pasado tres días desde aquella conversación que tuvo Ichigo con uno de sus mejores amigos Uryu Ishida, el cual se encontraba algo frustrado dando vueltas como loco alrededor de toda la azotea, junto a Ichigo que se encontraba apoyado contra la pared lateral de la entrada a la azotea, en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación por la situación actual en la que se encontraba Ishida, aunque en parte no fuese problema de el, tenia que ayudarlo, porque como ya repetidas veces había pensado, gracias a Ishida y Orihime el estaba con Rukia, le debía un favor grande y lo menos que podía hacer por el era hacer que se reconciliara con su novia, solo tendrían que tener paciencia para poder reunir los materiales necesarios para poder poner en marcha su plan.

- No soporto ni un segundo mas sin hablar con ella Ichigo, creo que me volveré loco - Murmuraba Ishida con la voz llena de desesperación y tristeza

- Se lo que se siente Uryu, tu solo ten paciencia y piensa bien en las cosas que le vaz a decir, porque ni yo ni Rukia nos movemos rendimos hasta verte a ti y Orihime juntos de nuevo - Decía Ichigo tratando de levantar los ánimos de Ishida

- Al menos tienes un plan para todo esto Ichigo? - Preguntaba desesperado su compañero

- Pues si, yo y Rukia lo planeamos todo anoche - Respondía sereno el pelinaranja

- Ven, vamos por nuestra comida, tienes que tranquilizarte enserio, se lo que se siente estar lejos de la persona que amas por tanto tiempo - Ichigo tomo a Ishida del brazo y lo arrastro por las escaleras hasta llegar al salón donde estaban Renji y Sado comiendo en sus lugares, Ichigo sentó bruscamente en su silla a Ishida el cual simplemente se quedo allí sin nada que decir, Sado y Renji lo miraban extrañados por el comportamiento de su compañero

- Que le pasa al cuatro ojos, parece como si le hubiesen chupado el alma - Se Burlaba Renji desde su lugar

- Problemas amorosos - Respondió Ichigo que ya había sacado su comida de la maleta

- Que mal - Dijo Sado

- Que raro, pensé que el y Inoue se llevaban de lo mejor - Respondió Renji

- Pues si, pero al parecer Orihime lo cacho en un mal momento con su hermana y ahora piensa que la engaña y no quiere escuchar razones - Explicaba Ichigo serenamente mientras comía

- No sabia que Inoue fuese celosa, sin ofender Uryu - Se preguntaba curioso el pelirojo

- Pues al parecer si - Agrego Ichigo

- Ya cállense los dos, hacen que me sienta peor - Decía desganado Ishida

- Vale, vale no nos pegues cuatro ojos - Se Burlaba Renji

- Lo que digas piña parlante - Respondió con el mismo tono Ishida, los demás soltaron una pequeña risa y Renji se quedo rojo de la furia con la vena marcandosele en la frente...

-_En otra parte ese mismo día..._

Desde hace 3 días que se veía a Orihime tan enfadada en mucho tiempo, quizás antes de que pasara esto con Ishida nunca habían visto a Orihime tan furiosa, a tal punto que ni siquiera quería hablar con nadie, y tenia un aura oscura a su alrededor, como si quisiera matar a alguien, a todos les daba miedo, las unicas que permanecian cerca de ella eran sus amigas obviamente, Rukia, Tatsuki y Soi-Fong, las cuales estaban comiendo junto a ella que no decía una sola palabra

- Orihime trata de tranquilizarte, todo se aclarara en un par de días, solo ten paciencia - Decía preocupada Rukia

- Cierto, y trata de no pensar en ello - Agrego Soi-Fong

- A parte no dejaste hablar al pobre Ishida, seguramente no es lo que crees - Explico Tatsuki junto a sus amigas

- Yo se lo que vi, el estaba con esa chica, se veían felices los dos juntos - Explicaba furiosa pero desganada Orihime, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar

- Orihime, si el estuviese con otra chica, porque no te lo diría - Preguntaba Tatsuki

-...- No recibió respuesta de su compañeras, sin duda, tenían que ayudarla, a ella no le hacia ver bien estar furiosa, y a sus compañeras les entristesia verla así, aunque ya tenían un plan de acción para poder reconciliarlos, aunque que pasaría si fallaba ese plan, Orihime e Ishida dejarían de verse y hablarse por el resto de sus vidas, eso no era aceptable, de una u otra forma tenían que volver a estar juntos...

-_Mas tarde..._

_- _Como odio ver a Ishida y Orihime así - Decía preocupada Rukia entre los brazos de Ichigo

- Yo igual, pero les digo que tengan paciencia, solucionaremos esto si o si - Respondió Ichigo seguro de si mismo

- Me gusta tu actitud de héroe - Murmuraba Rukia con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Soy tu héroe - Susurraba también Ichigo

- Lo se - Respondió Rukia besando los labios de Ichigo mientras caminaban a sus casas, en eso se empiezan a escuchar algunos relámpagos, seguidos de esto empiezan a caer gotas de agua, seguido de un gran diluvio, al ver esto Ichigo y Rukia salieron corriendo llegando a la casa de Ichigo que era la que quedaba mas cerca, no querían arriesgarse a enfermarse, los dos se habían quedado en la entrada bajo el techo, cansados por la gran carrera que echaron pero riéndose al mismo tiempo

- Esto va para largo - Decía Rukia cansada

- Lo se, deberíamos entrar pero... - Dudaba Ichigo mientras se secaba el cabello con la chaqueta

- Pero que - Pregunto Rukia

- Mi padre aun no te conoce, y sabes como es el de excéntrico, no quiero que te sientas avergonzada - Explicaba Ichigo algo nervioso

- No importa, vamos, abre la puerta, es mejor que quedarse aquí afuera con esta lluvia - Soltó una pequeña risa Rukia por la expresión del pelinaranja, al abrir la puerta Ichigo asoma rápidamente la cabeza para ver si hay alguien en la casa, al ver que no había nadie le hace una señal a Rukia para que pase mientras este cerraba la puerta tras de el, al dar el primer paso dentro de la casa, se escucha un estruendo como si algo se rompiera y el padre de Ichigo sale de la nada tirándose encima de su hijo el cual lo resive con un golpe en el estomago dejándolo en el suelo

- Pero porque siempre tienes que hacerme esto viejo descerebrado - Exclamaba Ichigo mirando a su padre en el suelo, el cual se levanto rápidamente aun no se había percatado de la chica que se escondía tras de Ichigo riéndose

- Porque eres tan malo conmigo hijo, a veces pienso que no me quieres - Decía el sujeto con una expresión de dolor en el rostro

- Porque eres un tonto - Respondió algo furioso Ichigo - Deberías comportarte, no vez que traigo acompañante? - Agrego Ichigo mientras Rukia salia detrás de el

- Aaah y quien es esta pequeña, es muy linda - Respondió el padre de Ichigo mientras analizaba a Rukia de arriba abajo

- Bueno, ella, ella es... - Tartamudeaba Ichigo por los nervios

- Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, soy la novia de Ichigo, un gusto conocerlo señor Kurosaki - Decía la chica mientras hacia una reverencia en forma de respeto, al escuchar esto el padre de Ichigo salto sobre ella a darle un abrazo

- Al fin conozco a la novia de mi hijo, no sabes lo feliz y orgulloso que estoy eres mas hermosa de lo que pensé sin duda Ichigo heredo sus gustos de los míos, dime Isshin por cierto - Exclamaba alegremente el sujeto mientras abrazaba a Rukia fuertemente, Ichigo tomo a su padre de la oreja y lo arrastro lejos de Rukia que se había quedado riéndose al lado de Ichigo

- Cálmate viejo, esta aquí porque la lluvia afuera es muy fuerte y no quiero que se enferme - Decia Ichigo con los brazos cruzados

- Ok, ok, pero recuerda que nuestra casa es tu casa - Añadía el padre de Ichigo mientras les daba paso

- Gracias señor Isshin - Respondió Rukia agradecida, era una casa muy linda y organizada, no muy grande como la de ella, al pasar a la sala de estar estaban dos niñas, una de cabello negro corto y otra de cabello amarillo que le miraba atentamente

- Ellas son Yuzu y Karin, mis hermanas - Explicaba Ichigo mientras les acariciaba las cabezas en forma de cariño

- No me toques imbécil - Decía la pequeña de cabello negro

- Pero que mal temperamento Karin, cálmate, chicas ella es Rukia, es mi novia - Señalaba Ichigo a Rukia que estaba parada enfrente de ellas, Yuzu fue a donde estaba Rukia y la saludo amablemente, Karin solo subió a si habitación como si no hubiese nadie mas en la sala, luego Ichigo y Rukia entraron a la habitación de el, no tenia muchas cosas, simplemente una cama, el armario y el escritorio lleno de libros, Ichigo abrió el armario y saco un par de toallas, le paso una a Rukia y con la otra empezó a secarse el

- Gracias - Decía Rukia mientras se secaba el cabello y se sentaba en el borde de la cama de Ichigo, era bastante cómoda, Ichigo se sentó a su lado y ella recostó su cabeza en sus piernas mirándolo a el a sus ojos color miel

- Tienes una linda familia Ichigo - Decía Rukia, no se que le vez de malo

- Es que mi padre a veces me hace sentir incomodo cuando estoy con alguien mas - Respondió Ichigo mientras le quitaba los mechones de cabello del rostro a Rukia

- A mi me parece divertido - Agrego ella

- A veces es molesto - Dijo el

- No quiero que deje de llover - Murmuro Rukia

- Yo tampoco, quiero que te quedes conmigo - Respondió Ichigo mientras la levantaba de sus piernas y la recostaba en la cama cuidadosamente poniéndose Ichigo encima de ella, empezando a besarle el cuello hasta llegar a sus mejillas y sus labios, el empezó a meter sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Rukia acariciando su suave y tensa piel, al igual que ella para poder sentir los duros y bien formados músculos de Ichigo...

* * *

HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAAAAAAA a todos los que lean espero que este capitulo les halla gustado :3 perdón por actualizar tan tarde pero estuve algo ocupado hoy xD

Como siempre, les agradezco a los que envían sus reviews por cada capitulo, yo siempre les responderé sin problema alguno

Para los que están empezando con este fic pueden dejar su opinión abajo en la caja de reviews con gusto los leeré y responderé :D

Mañana 20 estará listo el capitulo 9 sin falta como siempre!

Sin nada mas que decirles yo me despido como siempre espero que la pasen bien y cuidense

Atte: JertalxD


	9. Capitulo 9: La Reunión

Capitulo 9

La Reunión

La lluvia no había parado en toda la noche anterior, así que Rukia había preferido quedarse a dormir en casa de Ichigo, claro omitiendo un pequeño problema que tuvieron con el padre de Ichigo cuando fue a llevar comida a su habitación momentos después de haber entrado, había sido una noche bonita para los dos, luego de haber despertado Rukia fue a su casa para poder bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia, Ichigo la había esperado en el camino, donde aun seguía pensando en el día que estaban por tener, era algo importante, hoy se ejecutaba el plan para poder reunir de nuevo a Orihime y Ishida, no sabían si funcionaria pero el plan B siempre estará presente también, a lo lejos se veía a una chica correr, al verla bien Ichigo se dio cuenta que era Rukia, al llegar esta a su lado los dos comenzaron a caminar normalmente mientras el pelinaranja rodeaba a Rukia con su brazo por la cintura

- Sabes que hoy tenemos que empezar con lo de Orihime y Uryu verdad? - Dijo el pelinaranja

- Si, ya tenemos todo planeado por la parte de Orihime - Respondió Rukia

- Y nosotros también por la de Uryu - Agrego Ichigo, al entrar a la escuela como siempre se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivos salones.

Ichigo entro como siempre a si salón para dejar su maleta tirada en su asiento e ir donde Ishida que estaba un par de asientos mas atrás junto a Sado

- Hoy es el gran día para ti Uryu - Decía Ichigo mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a su compañero que se encontraba tirado en su silla con la mirada perdida

- Lo se. - Respondió Ishida fríamente

- Alégrate y mírale el lado positivo, si todo sale bien tendrás a Orihime pronto en tus brazos de nuevo - Explicaba Ichigo mientras Sado al otro lado asintió con la cabeza

- Lo dices como si fuese fácil. - Dijo de nuevo Ishida con un tono de frialdad

- Se que no es fácil, y no te pongas así ahora imbécil, solo atraerás mas mala suerte - Respondió Ichigo algo frustrado mientras hacia que Sado cargara a Ishida ya que este no quería levantarse de su asiento mientras lo llevaban al patio trasero de la escuela donde había un pequeño almacén donde guardaban los balones y otras cosas para las clases de educación física y lo encerraban allí mientras esperaban afuera a las muchachas...

-_Minutos atrás en otro lugar..._

Rukia entraba a su salón mientras veía a Orihime sentada al final del salón en una esquina emanando su respectiva aura de malesa que cargaba desde que paso lo de Ishida, Rukia se acerco y se sentó al lado de ella

- Cuantas veces tendremos que decirte que te tranquilices, esto no te hace bien ni a ti ni a la gente que esta a tu alrededor, tienes que entender que nos preocupas, a parte deberías perdonar al pobre Ishida, no creo que el te engañaba pero tenias que haber dejado que te explicase las cosas y no sacar conclusiones tu sola - Explicaba Rukia con una voz comprensiva

-...- No resivio respuesta de su amiga, en eso Rukia se levanto y llamo a Soi-Fong y Tatsuki, entre las dos tomaron a Orihime y la arrastraron al mismo almacén donde estaban los muchachos, al llegar allí abrieron la puerta y tiraron a la chica junto a Ishida que estaba sentado en una esquina mientras que Orihime golpeaba la puerta con fuerza para que la sacaran de alli, se notaba que estaba enfadada, en eso Sado, Ichigo, Tatsuki, Soi-Fong y Rukia asomaron las cabezas por una pequeña ventana a uno de los lados del almacén donde podían ver todo

- No los sacaremos de allí hasta que no hablen los dos y lleguen a un acuerdo mutuo, es por su bien y el bien de todos aquí presentes - Gritaba Ichigo desde la ventana, todos asintieron con la cabeza, solo se quedaron viendo, al ver que Ishida se levanta y empieza a hablar con ella se notaba que no quería escuchar, llega cierto momento en su conversación donde Orihime le da una cachetada a Ishida.

Pasado un rato se notaba al parecer que todo había salido bien, ya que Orihime y Ishida se habían dado un abrazo seguido de un tierno beso, afuera del almacén los demás sentían un aire victorioso, y mientras Ishida y Orihime hacían de las suyas Ichigo y Rukia no evitaron hacer lo mismo por la emoción.

Rato después por arte de magia ya se había arreglado el problema entre Ishida y Orihime, como si nada hubiese pasado siguieron con su relación tranquilos, los dos seguían agradecidos con Ichigo y Rukia, aunque estaban a mano, ellos dos se sentían victoriosos, por haber logrado reunir a esa pareja de nuevo, sin duda alguna lo iban a celebrar, mejor dicho, ya estaban planeando una fiesta en la casa de Orihime, el viernes por la noche todos estarían allí, para poder pasarla bien, a parte de que después de eso ya solo faltaría una semana para las vacaciones de verano, todos la pasarían bien

-_La noche del viernes_

Al parecer todos la pasaban bien, música, comida bebidas juegos y demás cosas, era una fiesta por simple placer y diversión, después de todo las vacaciones darían paso a una nueva etapa en sus vidas, todos irían a la universidad, algunos se irían del país y viajarían a universidades en el extranjero y otros simplemente se quedarían a estudiar en una universidad local, pero nadie sabe que podría pasar, son jóvenes y tienen que disfrutarlo y sin duda alguna lo harían al máximo, en la fiesta estaban Tatsuki, Soi-Fong, Sado, Ishida, Orihime, Urahara, Ichimaru, Rangiku, Toshiro, Renji, Momo, Rukia y Ichigo, todos estaban felices y haciendo estupideces, por una parte Sado junto a Tatsuki y Renji estaban haciendo competencias de pulso, Urahara y Ichimaru estaban comiendo como dos bestias a ver quien se ahogaba primero, Rangiku y Toshiro simplemente estaban bebiendo en el sofá, Momo y Renji bailando mientras Soi-Fong veia a Urahara y Ichimaru comiendo, Orihime, Ishida, Rukia y Ichigo estaban sentados en el otro sofá viendo a los demás, riéndose y charlando

- Ichigo a que universidad vaz a ir - Pregunto Ishida

- Aun no se, envié solicitudes a 3 pero no me han llegado respuestas aun - Explico Ichigo

- Y tu Rukia - Dijo Orihime

- No se, aun no eh pensado en eso - Respondió Rukia

- Ah vale, yo envié una solicitud a una Universidad en Inglaterra y justo ayer me llego la respuesta, voy a ir a Inglaterra a estudiar economía a Orihime tambien la aceptaron asi que nos vamos los dos - Explicaba Ishida mientras bebía algo de soda y abrazaba a su novia

- Los felicito - Exclamo Ichigo mientras alzaba su vaso

- Ichigo y si nos envían a estudiar en lugares diferentes? - Preguntaba Rukia preocupada mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de el

- Eso no pasara Rukia, no pienses eso - Respondió Ichigo mientras acariciaba el hermoso cabello corto de Rukia

- Eso espero, no soportaría tener que ir a estudiar lejos de ti - Decía Rukia mientras se le escapaba una lagrima solitaria por la mejilla, Ichigo la tomo cuidadosamente y le limpio la lagrima de la mejilla mientras la miraba fijamente a sus grandes ojos violetas

- Te dije que eso no va a pasar, no te preocupes Rukia - Le decía Ichigo dulcemente mientras le besaba la frente para tranquilizarla, ella le sonrió y siguieron viendo a los demás entre risas y gritos.

Luego de un rato Urahara trajo de la nada una especie de piñata mal hecha en forma de peluche de león, todos se levantaron, eran como niños en una fiesta de cumpleaños, se turnaban para darle a la piñata, claro no duro mucho hasta que Sado entro y de un golpe rompió la piñata, claro, también el palo con el que le había dado pero eso es lo de menos, el confeti empezó a volar por toda la casa, a Ichigo de repente le había caído un peluche de león en la cabeza, era idéntico a la piñata, antes de que la rompieran claro, lo agarro en sus manos y se lo dio a Rukia

- Toma, se llama Kon - Decía Ichigo con una sonrisa en la cara, ella lo tomo y le devolvió la sonrisa

- Porque Kon - Pregunto Rukia

- Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente - Respondió Ichigo riéndose, ella salto y le dio un beso en los labios a Ichigo, ya eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana, pero nadie le presto real atención, por dos simples razones, o ya estaban borrachos, o simplemente les importaba una bola que hora fueran, solo querían divertirse y esa era la idea, lastimosamente llegadas las 3 de la mañana la gente empezó a irse, pero ya habian quedado satisfechos, todos se fueron, solo quedaban Sado, Renji, Tatsuki, Ichigo, Rukia y Orihime, que se quedaron para limpiar el menudo desorden que habían dejado atrás los demás invitados.

Ya terminada la extrema limpieza eran alrededor de las 4:30 AM, todos se fueron dejando solos a Orihime y Ishida, por otra parte Rukia y Ichigo fueron caminando a sus casas, bueno, a SU casa, ya que Ichigo habia decidido quedarse a dormir en la casa de Rukia mientras su hermano seguía en viajes de negocios y no querían que sucediera lo mismo de aquella noche en la casa de Ichigo

-_Flashback_

_Mientras Ichigo le quitaba la blusa lentamente a Rukia y ella ya le había retirado toda la parte de arriba a Ichigo dejando su pecho al descubierto se escucharon pasos, como subiendo una escalera, pero no le dieron importancia, en eso la puerta se abre de repente dando paso al padre de Ichigo que venia con dos bandejas de comida, el cual se quedo viendo a los dos en la cama con un gran y maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro y dos estrellas en los ojos, la pareja al ver esto se quedaron paralizados y mas sonrojados de lo que ya estaban, lentamente el padre de Ichigo cerro, luego de haberse ido se escucharon gritos fuera de la habitación y golpes a la pared se escuchaba por toda la casa - OFICIALMENTE NUESTRO HIJO YA ES TODO UN HOMBRE QUERIDA! - Mientras que Rukia y Ichigo simplemente se quedaron paralizados en la cama...  
_

__-_Fin del Flashback_

Sin duda no querían que eso se repitiera nunca mas, con solo pensarlo los dos se quedaban paralizados

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA Como estan lector s **

**primero que nada LO SIENTO CON TODO EL ALMA dejarlos sin capitulo ayer pero no tuve tiempo ni de encender la pc xD pero calma gente aquí ya les traje el capitulo numero 9 :3 no desesperen**

**Otra cosa, para las personas que no han leído mi perfil y no lo sepan**

**YO SOY HOMBRE**

**No soy una mujer xD porque ya va mas de una persona que cree que soy mujer :S no es que me ofenda ni nada si no que simplemente quiero dejarlo en claro :)**

**Bueno ahora sin nada mas que decirles yo me despido espero que pasen un buen lo que sea que esten pasando a la hora de leer esto**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	10. Capitulo 10: Celebraciones

Capitulo 10

Celebraciones…

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde aquella fiesta, todos estaban en sus queridas vacaciones de verano, pero hoy, hoy era un día especial para dos personas en especifico, Rukia e Ichigo, ya cumplían 1 mes desde aquel maravilloso día, y pensar que hace un mes atrás en aquel parque de Karakura, se cumplía uno de los mas grandes sueños de Ichigo, y que desde ese día su vida ah sido feliz y placentera, había que celebrarlo de una forma especial, mientras, ese día obviamente seria tan o mas especial que aquel día...

- Sabes que día es hoy? - Preguntaba Ichigo que estaba acostado en su cama con el teléfono al oído

- Si, claro que si - Respondió la chica del otro lado de la linea

- este mismo día hace un mes estábamos declarándonos en el parque de Karakura - Explicaba Ichigo con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Lo se, como quieres celebrarlo - Pregunto Rukia

- Ya tengo todo planeado, tu solo tienes que ir al parque donde ocurrió todo a partir de allí empezara todo - Decía Ichigo que había cambiado a otra sonrisa pero esta vez algo mas maliciosa

- Ok - Respondía Rukia con algo de curiosidad por lo que planeaba el pelinaranja

- Necesito que estés allí dentro de 1 hora - Dicho esto Ichigo colgó el teléfono rápidamente mientras se levantaba de la cama y se colocaba su chaqueta y sus zapatos...

Ya en el parque Rukia esperaba con ansiedad a su acompañante, se habia puesto un hermoso vestido negro hasta un poco mas arriba de al rodilla con una cinta violeta en el cabello y zapatillas negras con detalles en violeta también, ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que había llegado ella y empezaba a preocuparse, pero entonces vio aparecer a un chico que caminaba hacia ella, pero al verlo bien noto que no era Ichigo, era otra persona que no conocía, que simplemente se acerco a ella con una sonrisa y le dio una pequeña nota y se fue, Rukia algo extrañada la abrió y tenia un mensaje dentro

_Supongo que debes estar pensando en que se supone que es esta nota y porque no te la entrego yo, es simple, quiero hacer la velada de hoy algo diferente, quiero que sea divertida y poco usual, así que pensé que este juego seria algo divertido para los dos, tu no puedes verme, pero yo a ti si, así que sera mejor que leas bien esta nota y sigas cada una de las instrucciones que vaz a ir encontrando, ahora solo necesito que trates de recordar algo, ¿DONDE NOS DIMOS NUESTRO PRIMER BESO?_

Rukia al terminar de leer esto no pudo evitar la estúpida sonrisa que tenia en el rostro, guardo la carta y empezó a observar a su alrededor a ver si veía a Ichigo, pero no lo encontró, ella solo se encogió de hombros y fue donde los dos se dieron su primer beso, en el observatorio del parque, camino a paso lento a ver si veía algo mas, al llegar allí simplemente vio una nota pegada en uno de los postes de luz, ella la tomo y la abrió

_Bien, me alegro que aun recuerdes este lugar, ok ya pasaste la primera prueba, ahora lo que viene es algo mas simple, necesito que vallas a donde te regale ese hermoso collar que traes en el cuello, se que debes estar preguntándote ahora mismo ''porque mierda hago esto?'' la respuesta es simple, los recuerdos que hemos tenido han sido buenos y no es malo volver a los lugares donde ocurrieron y recordarlos, ahora, ve al lugar donde te di ese collar._

Rukia guardo la otra carta y empezó a caminar al campus donde le regalo ese hermoso collar con la insignia de luna que tanto le gustaba, luego de un recorrido no muy largo llego hasta aquella banca, aun recordaba exactamente cual banca era, ella se sentó y vio que a su lado estaba un sujeto leyendo las noticias, el cual le entrego otra nota

_Ok, al parecer recuerdas exactamente la banca donde te la di, que buena memoria tienes enana, ahora necesito que recorras el camino que recorrimos nosotros en nuestra primera cita aquel día hasta el árbol donde nos sentamos a descansar, hay algo allí para ti, espero que te guste._

Rukia empezó a recorrer el mismo camino que recorrieron ellos en su primera cita recordando con claridad aquel día, había sido un hermoso día ese, al llegar al árbol de sakura donde se habían sentado aquel día ella vio que en el suelo había una nota y debajo de esa nota había algo mas, una caja con un lazo, ella tomo los dos y primero leyó la nota

_Después__ de que leas esta carta espero que te guste lo que te compre, cuando lo vi supe que era perfecto para ti, pero bueno, ahora sigamos con nuestro pequeño juego, necesito que te des la vuelta y que pienses en el significado de mi nombre, cuando sepas lo que significa mi nombre sabrás a donde ir _

Rukia primero abrió la cajita, dentro había una muñequera con un pequeño conejo que colgaba de la parte de abajo, tenia detalles en violeta también, al ver esto empezó a saltar de la alegría, Ichigo sabia perfectamente sus gustos, pero prefirió guardarla y seguir con el extraño juego de su novio, al recordar por donde se había quedado dio la vuelta y pensó en el nombre de Ichigo, su nombre significaba ''Fresa'', al ver mas despacio el lugar noto algo demasiado obvio, al fondo había una tienda de dulces que tenia una fresa gigante en el techo, ella simplemente soltó una risa y camino hasta la tienda, dentro había una una empleada que la vio con una sonrisa, al reconocerla le dio otra nota y una llave, tomo las cosas y se sentó a leer la nota

_Bueno, para nuestra desgracia ya este pequeño juego se esta acabando, te preguntaras para que es esa llave, pues obvio, para abrir algo, pero que sera lo que abre, pues simple, mira la etiqueta que tiene, los números que tiene son dos cosas, un piso y una puerta, ahora te preguntas cual de los miles de millones de puertas que hay, pues simple, mira el collar que te regale, la insignia que tiene es un edificio, lo descubrirás a simple vista en el horizonte._

Rukia vio la llave y luego el collar, era una pequeña media luna, y luego analizo con cuidado el horizonte, al ver un edificio alto, un hotel, Rukia se levanto y camino en dirección a aquel hotel que no quedaba muy lejos, al llegar a la recepción en la entrada había una gran luna de neón, el lugar estaba lleno de gente elegante, bueno, es que era uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de toda Karakura, es normal, al recordar los números de la llave, tomo el ascensor y subió hasta el piso numero 12, que era el numero del día en el que se habían declarado y fue hasta la habitación numero 923, la hora en la que se habían dado el primer beso, exactamente las 9:23 PM, era increíble la gran memoria que tenia aquel pelinaranja, Rukia se apoyo un momento en la puerta, respiro hondo y introdujo la llave en la cerradura para abrir lentamente la puerta, al entrar no vio a nadie, solo la cama, con un par de velas y flores por todas partes, ella termino de entrar a la habitación y fue a la ventana que tenia una hermosa vista al campus, ya estaba ocultándose el sol el anochecer era hermoso.

Luego de la nada Rukia sintió como alguien le tapaba los ojos y empezó a sentir como una respiración recorría su cuello

- Que bien que llegaste, te gusto el juego? - Preguntaba la voz seductora mientras Rukia sentía como le daban pequeños besos en el cuello

- Estuvo divertido - Murmuraba Rukia mientras sentía como los besos recorrían sus hombros hasta sus brazos, en eso Ichigo le quita las manos de los ojos y ella se voltea para ver a Ichigo solo en pantalones, con su gran pecho descubierto, Ichigo se la quedo viendo contemplando aquel hermoso vestido que cargaba y el rostro iluminado de felicidad que ella tenia, simplemente hermosa, lastima que pronto la despojaría de ese vestido que traía puesto y ambos lo sabían, en eso Ichigo cargo a Rukia y la puso a la altura de su rostro solo para besarla, explorando nuevamente cada milímetro de la boca de su acompañante con sus lenguas, Rukia se soltó de los brazos del pelinaranja y lo empujo para tirarlo a la cama y ella poder posarse encima de el mientras se quitaba lentamente el vestido y el solo la miraba disfrutando de la vista...

-_Al día siguiente__  
_

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre con la ropa esparcida por todo el lugar el olor a sudor y la cama totalmente desordenada con solamente dos cuerpos abrazados encima de la misma, aunque uno de ellos ya se había despertado, Ichigo llevaba un rato despierto pero no quería levantarse, le encantaba despertar y ver a Rukia entre sus brazos, era la sensación mas placentera de todas, y pensar todo el camino que les quedaba recorrer, sabia que no seria la ultima vez que la vería así, el solo la observaba, con la mirada perdida entre su cabello y rasgos, hasta que Rukia empezó a estremecerse Ichigo se hizo el dormido, ella abrió los ojos y lo vio a el con una tonta sonrisa en el rostro que pronto se le dibujo a ella también

- Despierta... - Murmuraba Rukia cansada y con la voz ronca

- Mmmm... Que pasa - Respondía Ichigo con la misma voz

- Buenos días - Dijo Rukia mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, Ichigo se levanto colocándose sus boxers mientras caminaba a la mesa de noche que quedaba del otro lado de la cama para ver la hora, dándose cuenta que eran alrededor de las 3:20 PM, al mostrarle la hora a Rukia esta soltó una risa y se levanto para ir al baño con el pelinaranja siguiéndola detrás.

Ya vestidos y arreglados la pareja salio de la habitación, mientras que Ichigo iba a la recepción para pagar todo Rukia se quedaba fuera esperando, al ver que Ichigo se acerca a ella los dos toman un taxi para ir devuelta a sus casa y poder terminar de arreglarse, ya que aun cargaban la ropa de ayer, ya que eran las únicas prendas que tenían a la mano, ninguno de los dos dejaban de pensar en la noche anterior, esta había superado a todas las demás incluyendo la primera vez que entregaron sus cuerpos, pero como siempre, los dos intentarían que cada vez fuese mejor, aunque fuera del placer y la satisfacción sexual, la habían pasado muy bien juntos, porque entre toda la atmósfera de la noche habían pedido servicio al cuarto con una gran bandeja de fresas con chocolate y demás comidas, aunque lo menos que hicieron con el chocolate fue echárselo a las fresas...

* * *

OLA! QUERIDOS LECTORES/LECTORAS COMO LES VA A MI ME VA BIEN Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIEN!

Aunque me siento algo apenado por el gran retraso otra vez con la actualización y bla bla bla pero bueno, son vacaciones, la familia viene de visitas y el tiempo a veces no alcanza :( pero algo tengan en cuenta, este fic no lo voy a dejar por la mitad, esto lo voy a acabar y vamos por la mitad apenas xD

Bueno sin mas que decirles ya saben lo normal, dejen si quieren su opinión o criticas obviamente en la caja de reviews yo las leeré y contestare con gusto :)

ATTE: JertalxD


	11. Capitulo 11: La Universidad

Capitulo 11

La Universidad

Ichigo se encontraba tirado en su cama viendo la correspondencia que le había llegado minutos atrás cuando un sobre fuera de lo normal aparece en la pila, al leerlo nota que es sobre una universidad, Ichigo rápidamente abre el sobre y empieza a leer el documento que había dentro, su reacción que debía ser de felicidad se convirtió en un dolor en el pecho, al parecer lo habían aceptado en una universidad en Nueva York, tenia que irse de su casa a penas terminen sus vacaciones, y no quería dejar a Rukia sola, eso es lo ultimo que quisiera hacer, tenia que decírselo a ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces de un salto el pelinaranja se levanto de su cama, se vistió y empezó la carrera a la casa de Rukia

-_Rato __después..._

La chica de cabello negro se encontraba sentada en en su sofá viendo una película des preocupadamente, cuando de repente suenan unos golpes en la puerta, Rukia se levanta y va a la puerta, al ver a través de la ventanilla de la puerta ve al pelinaranja parado del otro lado de la puerta totalmente cansado por la carrera que había echado desde su casa, en eso rápidamente Rukia abre la puerta y invita a pasar a Ichigo el cual besa cariñosamente en los labios a Rukia y la toma de la mano para sentarla a su lado en el sofá, Rukia había notado la preocupación en el rostro de su novio que se encontraba sentado a su lado mirándola fijamente a los ojos y tomando sus manos entre las de el frotándolas lentamente con sus pulgares

- Que pasa?, te vez preocupado - Pregunto Rukia preocupada

- Y lo estoy Rukia, estoy muy, muy preocupado ahora mismo, me acaba de llegar una carta de Nueva York, a penas terminen las vacaciones tengo que tomar un avión allí, llevarme todas mis cosas, aceptaron mi solicitud en Columbia University, es una oportunidad que no me gustaría perder, pero tampoco quiero alejarme de ti tanto tiempo Rukia, no se que hacer... - Explico Ichigo preocupado

- Ah... Pero, podría mandar una solicitud a esa universidad también, podrían aceptarme, y así nos vamos los dos, alquilamos un departamento en alguna de esas miles de torres que hay en Nueva York y vivimos allí - Expuso Rukia también algo preocupada, Ichigo pensó bien la propuesta de Rukia y vio que había una pequeña posibilidad que que eso ocurriera, pero que harían si no pasa, y Ichigo tuviese que irse a Nueva York, también existía la posibilidad de entrar a estudiar a alguna de las universidades de Karakura, pero si estudiaba y se graduaba en Columbia tendría mas oportunidad de un buen trabajo, la mente del pelinaranja estaba totalmente descontrolada, no sabia que hacer

- Es una buena idea, pero en el caso de que no te acepten, que podríamos hacer - Respondió Ichigo

- Para tener mas posibilidades mandare solicitudes a todas las universidades de Nueva York, aunque no estudie en la misma universidad que tu, estaremos en la misma ciudad al menos - Dijo Rukia con una gran sonrisa en el rostro - Ahora quita esa expresión de preocupación de tu hermoso rostro y disfrutemos el día ya que estas aquí... - Esto ultimo hizo que a Ichigo se le saliera una sonrisa mientras que Rukia se tiraba encima de el y empezaba a quitarle la ropa.

-_Un par de horas mas tarde..._

El móvil de Rukia empezó a sonar dentro de los pantalones que se encontraban tirados en alguna parte de la sala de estar, al escuchar el sonido de este, los dos saltaron del sofá desnudos a buscar el móvil en todo el cogollo de ropa tirada que había, hasta que Rukia lo consigue y atiende la llamada, al parecer era Renji, los llamaba para invitarlos a un día en la playa, sin dudarlo Rukia acepto la invitación mientras que Ichigo la miraba al mismo tiempo que se ponía los pantalones

- Quien era - Pregunto Ichigo

- Renji, preguntaba si queriamos ir a la playa con el, Tatsuki, Orihime, Ishida y Sado, le dije que si, a si que ve a casa y busca tus cosas de playa porque nos vienen a buscar en un par de minutos - Explico Rukia mientras se cubría con una sabana y sacaba a Ichigo de la casa para que fuese a buscar sus cosas, ella cerro la puerta y se dedico a recoger su ropa y buscar su traje de baño, bloqueador, Etc...

Mientras tanto Ichigo corría a su casa como siempre, al llegar allí, noto que por alguna razón aparente no había nadie en su casa, solo se encogió de hombros y fue a su habitación a buscar una mochila para meter sus cosas

-_Minutos después..._

De nuevo en la casa de Rukia, Ichigo esperaba afuera junto a ella vestido con una ramera negra y sus shorts azules, mientras que Rukia cargaba una ramera purpura con unos jeans negros rotos.

Un par de minutos después aparece Renji manejando una gran camioneta blanca que decía Zabimaru en la parte de atras, en la cabina trasera se encontraba Sado con Ishida, en la parte de adelante estaba Tatsuki con Orihime, que los saludaba emocionada.

Ichigo se levanto del suelo junto Rukia y se subieron en la cabina trasera la cual estaba totalmente descubierta, Renji al ver que ya estaban arriba, empezó a tomar rumbo a la playa.

En el camino Renji había optado por detenerse en un pequeño bar para ir a comprar un par de cervezas y hielo, aunque Ichigo y Rukia no bebían, los demás si, así que nadie protesto y Renji llego junto a Sado con dos bolsas de hielo y una caja grande de alrededor 30 cervezas, lo que era mas que suficiente, metieron el hielo y las cervezas en la cabina trasera, se subieron y comenzaron su rumbo de nuevo.

Pasado el rato ya habían llegado a la playa, no había casi nadie, era una playa poco conocida, todos se bajaron de la camioneta, con sus bolsos, el hielo y las cervezas y caminaron hasta la orilla donde había un techo de hojas de palmera, tiraron todas sus cosas en la arena y todos empezaron a quitarse la ropa y ponerse sus trajes de baño.

Cuando ya todos estaban listos para entrar al agua, Sado, Renji y Ichigo dejaron que las chicas y Ishida se metieran primero, ellos prefirieron ir a una pequeña montaña que estaba a un lado, la subieron y vieron que desde la parte mas alta había una pequeña roca que sobre salia, se veía todo el paisaje desde allí arriba, y también a los demás bañándose abajo, ya que ellos estaban un poco mas a la derecha del lugar de donde los demás estaban

- Te tiras o te tiramos Renji, que prefieres - Comento Ichigo mientras señalaba la roca saliente

- Ni loco me tiro de alli - Respondió algo asustado Renji

- Vamos, hazlo - Dijo Sado

- Es enserio, si no te tiras, nosotros te tiraremos - Advirtió Ichigo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro

- Sobre mi cadáver - Respondió Renji

- Si así lo dices... - Dijo Ichigo mientras con ayuda de Sado cargaban a Renji contra su voluntad y lo tiraban por el precipicio y ellos miraban como caía riéndose, los demás abajo también vieron esto y se echaron a reír, ya que Renji gritaba como una niña y luego se escucho el gran ¨Splash¨ y el agua salpicando

- Van a ver malditos - Gritaba Renji enfurecido mientras sacaba la cabeza del agua y se incorporaba al grupo, luego se ve como Sado se tira de clavado y sale como si nada del agua, todos aplaudieron al verlo, después vino Ichigo, el cual se tiro a lo estúpido y termino estampado contra el agua, todos se reían fuertemente, pero luego de un rato vieron que Ichigo no salia del agua y empezaron a preocuparse, todos fueron nadando a donde había caído Ichigo pero no lo encontraron, en eso Rukia siente como si alguien la halaba hacia abajo, como reacción empezó a gritar, pero luego Ichigo salio tras de ella y todos se rieron incluyéndolo dejando a Rukia roja de lo enfurecida que estaba con Ichigo por esa broma

- Me las vaz a pagar fresita - Advirtió Rukia con una voz amenazadora, Ichigo solo se hecho a reír junto con los demás y siguieron divirtiéndose.

-_Al caer la noche...__  
_

Ya estaba anocheciendo y todos habían empezado a recolectar madera para encender una fogata, para cocinar un par de peces que habían atrapado Ishida y Renji, ya lista la fogata todo el mundo se sentó alrededor de esta como si fuesen niños exploradores, para aprovechar la noche tan bonita que estaba pasando, empezaron a contar historias de terror, pero ninguna lograba sorprender en realidad, sobre todo cuando las contaba Orihime, esas mas bien daban risa, todos habían contado una menos Sado, los demás insistieron y lograron sacarle la historia, lo cual fue un gran error, ya que cuando el termino de contar su historia todos quedaron aterrorizados, Orihime y Ishida se habían quedado en posiciona fetal, Tatsuki abrazaba fuertemente a Sado y Rukia a Ichigo, todos, a excepción de Ichigo y obviamente Sado estaban asustados

- Y bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema, porque si no todos terminaremos con un severo trauma, te maldigo Sado - Dijo Ishida de repente mientras se sentaba bien en su lugar

- Ustedes me Obligaron - Respondió Sado

- Bueno, Bueno, ya, a ver, a que universidad vaz a ir Renji - Pregunto Tatsuki

- Me quedare estudiando derechos aquí en la universidad de Karakura - Respondió Renji mientras tomaba una cerveza

- Yo me voy a Inglaterra a estudiar Informatica - Comento Ishida

- Y yo tambien voy a Inglaterra, pero estudiare Psicologia - Agrego Orihime

- Yo y Chad nos quedaremos a estudiar aquí también - Explico Tatsuki

- Y Rukia y Ichigo, a donde se van ustedes? - Pregunto Renji

- Yo a un no se, envié unas solicitudes pero aun no me llegan las respuestas, pero Ichigo se va a Columbia University en Nueva York - Explico Rukia

- Si, aunque depende de que le respondan a Rukia, porque no quiero dejarla sola, pero si me voy a Nueva York, estudiare Medicina - Agrego Ichigo

- Y yo voy a estudiar Filosofia y Literatura - Expuso Rukia

- El pescado esta listo, todos a comer! - Grito Ishida mientras que los demás tomaban sus platos y los cubiertos que habian ido a comprar Orihime con Rukia

-_Pasado el rato_

Ya eran alrededor de las 3:45 AM, todos decidieron cambiarse y recoger las cosas para irse de una vez, Renji ya estaba borracho, así que Ichigo le quito las llaves a la fuerza y todos fueron a la camioneta a guardar las cosas para subirse, Sado tenia que cargar a Renji porque se había quedado dormido, al igual que Tatsuki que Rukia y Orihime llevaban arrastrando.

Cuando todos se subieron a la camioneta Ichigo puso rumbo hacia sus casas, habían pasado un buen tiempo con sus compañeros, habían disfrutado lo suficiente, pero era hora de descansar, aunque no había duda de que habría mas días como ese en un futuro no muy distant...

* * *

**QUE TAL SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS soy yo de nuevo el AUTOR luego de haberme desaparecido un tiempo volví con esta actualización para ustedes, espero que les guste, como siempre digo pueden dejar sus reviews que con gusto responderé, espero que no se enfaden conmigo por haberlos abandonado pero enserio me metí en menudo cogollo xDDD**

**Sin mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	12. Capitulo 12: Cumpleaños

Capitulo 12

Cumpleaños

Rukia se despertaba como todas las mañanas con una rutina sencilla, se bañaba, comía, hacia algo de ejercicio y revisaba la lista de cosas que hacer para el día, pero cuando vio el calendario se dio cuenta que hoy era un día especial, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo se coloco sus zapatos y fue corriendo al mercado mas cercano.

Ichigo estaba comiendo tranquilamente un sándwich que se había preparado por la mañana mientras veía la televisión en su casa, todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que de repente siente como alguien se le lanza encima, pero Ichigo lo recibe con un fuerte puñetazo en el golpe dejando a su padre en el suelo como siempre

- Enserio viejo, tienes que tratar de mejorar tu actitud con las personas, así nadie te va a querer - Decía Ichigo algo irritado porque su sándwich estaba en el piso destrozado

- Feliz cumpleaños hijo! deberías estar feliz, hoy es un día especial para ti, cumples 19 años, aun así no puedo creer como sigues viviendo aquí, eres un anciano ya - Explicaba Isshin levantándose del suelo

- Quizás me valla pronto a Nueva York - Respondió Ichigo

- Aun así te extrañaremos hijito, no puedo creer como el tiempo pasa tan rápido! - Gritaba Isshin mientras saltaba a abrazar a su hijo dramáticamente y Ichigo solo trataba de zafarselo de encima

- No seas ridículo, aun tienes a Yuzu y Karin - Dijo Ichigo - Y por cierto donde están, no las eh visto hoy - Agrego mientras se sacaba a su padre de encima

- Fueron al mercado a comprar las cosas para la comida de esta noche - Respondió Isshin limpiándose las lagrimas

- Ah, vale, bueno, da igual, yo voy al gym, vuelvo en un rato - Se despidió Ichigo mientras salia de la casa dejando a su padre sentado en el sofá

-_Mientras tanto en otro lugar..._

- Entonces ustedes también prepararan comida para Ichigo? - Pregunto Rukia

- Ella lo va a preparar, yo solo mirare. - Señalo Karin a Yuzu que estaba de tras de ella con un carrito de compras lleno hasta el tope

- Yo ayudare también - Exclamo Rukia alegremente

- Me parece bien - Respondió Yuzu con el mismo tono mientras las dos iban viendo que mas podían comprar

Luego de un buen rato en el mercado Yuzu, Karin y Rukia salieron de allí cargadas de bolsas y caminaron hasta la casa de los Kurosaki donde Isshin las recibió de forma tradicional, besos abrazos, un par de golpes de Karin para tranquilizarlo, Rukia solo se reía, hasta que las risas se convirtieron en llanto, al menos de parte de Isshin al ver la cuenta del mercado (Ya que Yuzu y Karin habían pagado todo lo que compraron con su tarjeta de crédito), las chicas pasaron a la cocina para empezar a preparar todo y Isshin se quedo tirado en el suelo en medio de un rió de lagrimas, Karin se propuso a limpiar y organizar la casa y la mesa de centro para los invitados que vendrían, Rukia llamo a Orihime y ella accedió a comprarle un pastel a Ichigo junto a Ishida.

-_Rato después..._

_- _Feliz cumpleaños Ichigo - Dijo Sado de repente que caminaba junto a Ichigo de vuelta a su casa

- Gracias Chad, vendrás esta noche a la reunión? - Pregunto Ichigo, Sado solo asintió y salio corriendo cruzando a la derecha para tomar un atajo y llegar a su casa rápido para bañarse y cambiarse dejando a Ichigo caminando algo cansado a su casa, al llegar a la puerta de su casa ve a Rukia sentada en la entrada esperándolo, lo que es raro que esperara fuera y no adentro, al verlo ella salto a sus brazos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

- Que haces aquí afuera - Pregunto Ichigo algo extrañado

- Te esperaba, necesito que subas y te cambies rapido, ya van a ser las 7:00 PM y pronto llegaran todos los invitados y quiero que te veas bonito - Explico Rukia

- No soy bonito como estoy ahora entonces?, me dices feo? - Bromeo Ichigo

- Tonto, ya sabes a lo que me refiero - Contesto Rukia metiendolo a la casa y llevándolo a su habitación para que se cambie

Ya listo Ichigo bajo las escaleras y básicamente ya estaba todo el mundo esperándolo, sus hermanas, su padre junto a Ishida, Renji, Tatsuki, Orihime, Sado y Rukia, todos estaban en la casa, cuando vieron a Ichigo bajar las escaleras todos lo saludaron y el simplemente se incorporo al grupo.

Pasado el rato Karin y Yuzu llevaron la comida a la mesa y todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y empezaron a tomar sus porciones de comida la cual estaba exquisita, claro, Yuzu había heredado el buen gusto para la cocina de su madre la cual era una excelente chef, mas de una persona se sirvió un segundo plato, al terminar la comida el padre de Ichigo se levanto de su silla y alzo una coma en forma de brindis

- Quiero proponer un brindis, por mi hijo Ichigo, hoy es un día muy especial para el como todos saben ya, aunque sea un idiota algunas veces es un hijo excepcional, se preocupa por sus amigos y segun Rukia es un excelente novio, al igual se su padre claro, pero el punto es que me siento orgulloso, y espero que en un futuro cuando llege a tener nietos, que estos también estén orgullosos, Salud! - Dijo Isshin con una lagrima en el rostro, aunque todos soltaron una risa, menos Ichigo que estaba algo irritado, pero a la vez agradecido, todos chocaron sus copas y bebieron el vino que Renji había traído

- Es hora del pastel - Exclamo Orihime alegremente mientras colocaba un gran pastel de chocolate con fresas y crema de vainilla, el padre de Ichigo coloco y encendió las velas y todos empezaron a cantar, al terminar de cantar Ichigo pidió un deseo y soplo las velas mientras que los demás aplaudían, luego de eso cortaron la torta y repartieron los trozos a cada uno

- Que deseo pediste - Pregunto Rukia que estaba sentada al lado de Ichigo

- Pedí que nunca nos separemos y que puedas venir conmigo a Nueva York - Dijo Ichigo

- Que lindo - Respondió Rukia mientras le daba un beso a Ichigo

- Sabe a pastel - Bromeo Ichigo

- Tonto - Exclamo Rukia riéndose

-_Rato Después..._

Todos se habían ido de la casa de los Kurosaki, solo quedaban Ichigo, sus hermanas, su padre y Rukia, la cual prefirió sacarlo de la casa y arrastrarlo hasta la suya para meterlo en su habitación y tumbarlo en la cama

- Es hora de que te de mi regalo de cumpleaños - Dijo Rukia con una voz seductora mientras se subía encima de el y lo besaba apasionadamente mientras se quitaban las ropas.

Cuando terminaron de quitarse la ropa Rukia deslizo sus manos hasta llegar al miembro de Ichigo, ella bajo la cabeza y la puso al nivel de su miembro, Ichigo la miraba algo extrañado, que iba a hacer, en eso Rukia empieza a lamer con cuidado la punta del miembro de Ichigo haciendo que este sienta un placer extremo, hasta que Rukia introdujo todo el miembro de Ichigo en su boca, aumentando aun mas el placer y haciendo que este soltara un gran gemido, Rukia empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo rápidamente haciendo que Ichigo terminara en su boca, haciendo que ella lo tragara, Ichigo quedo tendido en la cama y ella se acerco a su rostro, el solo le dedico una sonrisa y ella lo beso

- Aun no termino - Dicho esto Rukia tomo el miembro de Ichigo de nuevo y lo introdujo dentro de su feminidad, moviéndose de arriba a abajo mientras Ichigo le masajeaba los senos a Rukia y ella le besaba el cuello...

-_A la mañana siguiente..._

- Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida - Susurraba Ichigo con la voz ronca señal de que se acababan de despertar mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rukia había recostado su cabeza en el pecho de el - Eres lo mejor que me ah pasado en la vida - Agrego Ichigo

- Tu también eres lo mejor de mi vida - Respondió Rukia con la voz ronca también mientras se quedaba dormida de nuevo en los brazos de Ichigo, el cual se quedo mirando el techo hasta quedarse dormido también, la noche anterior fue bastante agotadora, pero se sentía agusto y eso es lo que contaba, sin duda no podia imaginarse pasar una sola noche sin ver a Rukia, se volvería loco, con solo imaginar tener que irse a Nueva York sin Rukia hacia que empezara a temblar y le ocasionaba dolor de pecho...

* * *

**COMO ESTÁN LECTORES Y LECTORAS, PRIMERO QUE NADA PERDÓN POR UN CAPITULO TAN CORTO PERO BUENO QUE MAS SE LE PUEDE HACER XD ESPERO QUE QUEDEN SATISFECHOS HASTA MAÑANA, Y SI NO PUES BUENO ESPEREN UN POCO MAS PORQUE DESPUÉS DE ESTE SE VIENE EL 2DO DE ¨El dinero no compra la felicidad¨ ASI QUE SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO ESPEREN JAJA**

**Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	13. Capitulo 13: Respuesta Inesperada

Capitulo 13

Respuesta inesperada…

Faltaba alrededor de una semana para que se terminaran las vacaciones e Ichigo tuviese que irse a Nueva York, pero como siempre le empezó a inquietar la situación con Rukia, aun no llegaban las respuestas de las universidades en NY a las que Rukia mando solicitudes, obviamente los dos estaban preocupados, no querían separarse el uno del otro por su propio bien tanto fisico, mental y sentimentalmente, en eso el movil de Ichigo empezó a vibrar, al parecer lo llamaban, el se levanto de la cama en la que estaba tumbado, y vio que era Rukia la que lo llamaba, rápidamente contesto la llamada.

- Que pasa enana? - Pregunto Ichigo

- Necesito que vengas a mi casa, rápido - Dijo Rukia de repente con un tono algo extraño

- Y ese tono que? - Ichigo estaba extrañado por el tono de Rukia, nunca antes lo había escuchado en ella y no lograba identificarlo

- Solo ven, necesito hablar urgente contigo - Respondió cortante Rukia mientras colgaba el teléfono dejando a Ichigo consternado en su cama, rápidamente se levanto, se puso una chaqueta ya que afuera hacia un frió horrible y salio de su casa para ir rápidamente a la de Rukia, al llegar a su casa abrió la puerta (Ya que hace un par de días Rukia le había dado una copia de la llave de la puerta principal de su casa), entro y vio a Rukia sentada en el sofá con unos sobres en las manos, ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de preocupación y tristeza, Ichigo de repente sintió que algo no andaba bien y se sentó en el sofá junto a Rukia

- Que pasa, te veo preocupada, eso no me gusta - Dijo Ichigo pasandole cariños amente la mano por una de sus mejillas

- Y si no puedo ir contigo a Nueva York Ichigo, si tengo que quedarme aquí y tuviésemos que separarnos? - Pregunto Rukia mirando fijamente a Ichigo con un tono que el aun no podía comprender

- Sin duda alguna me quedaría contigo aquí aunque tuviese que rechazar por completo la oportunidad de irme a estudiar en una de las mejores universidades de NY, daría todo por tu bienestar y lo sabes Rukia - Dijo Ichigo con toda la sinceridad que pudo poner en su voz ya imaginándose lo que había en aquellos sobres - Mejor dicho, ahora mismo llamare a la universidad y les diré que ya no voy a poder ir - Agrego finalmente Ichigo con un tono totalmente decidido, en eso ve que la cara de tristeza de Rukia se convirtió en una deslumbrante sonrisa

- No hay necesidad de eso Ichigo, me aceptaron, puedo ir contigo a Nueva York, aunque no necesariamente a la misma universidad que tu, pero estaré contigo - Explico Rukia con el tono cargado de felicidad y alegría que tanto le gustaba a Ichigo escuchar, en eso el rostro de Ichigo paso de una sonrisa a algo un poco mas serio, en verdad había creído toda esa mentirilla de Rukia, sin duda ella era una muy buena actriz, porque Ichigo había caído desde el primer instante

- Que pasa, porque el seño fruncido - Pregunto Rukia algo extrañada

- De verdad pensé que no te habían aceptado en ninguna escuela, maldita enana me engañaste! - Exclamo Ichigo algo enfurecido pero luego se calmo, no podía molestarse por semejante estupidez, pero aun así le molestaba que le mintieran

- Solo quería ver que decías Ichigo, perdón - Respondió algo apenada Rukia, Ichigo la miro con compasión y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, no podía enojarse con ella, en cambio olvido todo el asunto pasado y se concentro en lo actual, Rukia podia irse con el a Nueva York sin problema alguno, sin duda el destino estaba escrito para que estos dos estuviesen juntos, no podía creer la suerte que tenia aquel pelinaranja al igual que la ojivioleta, los dos eran un par de afortunados.

- Entonces, como quieres celebrar este acontecimiento - Pregunto Rukia mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de Ichigo y este le acariciaba el cabello

- Se que no es normal en mi, pero tampoco es tan malo, que tal si vamos a algún bar, no se, quiero beber un rato - Respondió Ichigo extrañado por las extrañas ganas repentinas de consumir algo de alcohol le aparecieron, ya que el nunca había querido beber en su vida, aunque bueno, todo joven tiene que beber alguna vez, y estos dos estaban en todo su derecho a los 18 y 19 años

- Pues, bien, nunca antes había bebido así que sera divertido intentarlo - Acepto Rukia la propuesta de su novio algo extrañada pero animada a la vez

- Yo tampoco, solo se vive una vez no? - Agrego Ichigo mientras se levantaba del sofá junto a Rukia y se colocaban sus chaquetas para salir de una vez

La pareja había llegado a un bar local, Rukia fue a una mesa algo alejada de la multitud y Ichigo fue a pedir las bebidas sin la mas remota idea de que pedir, hasta que volvió con dos simples cervezas, se sentó junto a Rukia y los dos empezaron a beber sus cervezas mientras hablaban de temas habituales, como era Nueva York, la familia de Ichigo, la extraña afición oculta de Rukia por los conejos, el cabello naranja tan llamativo de Ichigo, y bla bla bla...

Hasta que llego un momento en que un sujeto bastante conocido apareció de la nada acompañado de una chica bastante voluptuosa de cabellos largos y rubios y ojos grises, parecía una especie de modelo de revistas para adultos, el sujeto que la acompañaba al parecer era Renji que cargaba una cerveza en la mano y había visto a Rukia e Ichigo oportunamente en el bar, lo que para el era raro porque el pelirrojo sabia que esos dos no bebían y decidió pasar a saludarlos

- Ah, hola Renji, que haces aquí - Pregunto Ichigo mientras veía como los dos se sentaban junto a ellos

- Yo debería ser el que pregunta eso, ustedes nisiquiera beben, que hacen en un bar como este - Respondió Renji

- Pues estamos celebrando que en una semana nos vamos a Nueva York - Explico Rukia

- Ah vale, bueno, donde están mis modales, Ichigo, Rukia, ella es Rangiku Matsumoto, es mi novia - Expuso Renji con un tono de orgullo en su voz

- Oh, valla, es un placer, yo soy Rukia Kuchiki y el es Ichigo Kurosaki - Respondió sorprendida Rukia ella ni sabia que Renji tenia novia al igual que Ichigo

- Un placer - Dijo Rangiku con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

- No sabia que tenias novia Renji, te felicito - Agrego Ichigo también sorprendido

- Es que empezamos hace un par de dias y como de costumbre venimos aqui a beber y pasar el rato bien, pero luego los vi a ustedes y decidí pasar a saludar - Explico Renji

- Ah ok, y cuéntame Rangiku, que vas a estudiar en la universidad - Pregunto Rukia algo curiosa

- Pues voy a estudiar psicología - Respondió Rangiku

- Ah valla, que interesante - Exclamo Ichigo mientras se terminaba su cerveza

Luego de una larga charla habitual y un par de cervezas mas la pareja de Renji y Rangiku prefirieron irse ya que tenían planes para el otro día, en cambio Rukia e Ichigo se quedaron porque de verdad la estaban pasando bien allí, luego Ichigo fue por comida ya que les había dado hambre y volvió con dos grandes hamburguesas con papas, la estaban pasando bien, y mas de una vez mencionaron volver a venir, y también visitar algún otro bar en Nueva York de vez en cuando cada que tengan ganas de salir a beber un rato

Ya eran alrededor de las 11:23 PM y Rukia e Ichigo prefirieron retirarse, caminaron juntos a la casa de Rukia e Ichigo se quedo a dormir en su casa ya que hace un par de días que no lo hacia y le entraron ganas de quedarse y seguir pasando el buen rato con Rukia, viendo películas y comiendo cualquier dulce que tuviese ella en la cocina, mientras que estaban tirados en el sofá viendo una peculiar película que encontraron de repente al pasar los canales y les llamo la atención Rukia y decidió preguntar sobre el a Ichigo ya que en todo el tiempo que llevaban de relaciona no habían tocado el tema por alguna razón

- Ichigo, me puse a pensar, y aun no haz conocido a mi familia - Expuso Rukia repentinamente

- Cierto, deberíamos aprovechar esta semana para ir a visitarlos, porque no me dijiste antes, como es posible que no conozca a la familia de mi novia - Reflexiono Ichigo accediendo a ir a visitar a la familia Kuchiki - Pero ellos saben que tu tienes novio? - Agrego Ichigo algo curioso

- Pues, no, no hablo mucho con mi familia, con la única que hablo es mi madre Hisana, pero no se lo quise decir porque ella es, bueno, muy, emotiva y no quería decírselo aun - Explico Rukia tranquilamente

- Ah, pues ok, entonces mañana iremos a la casa de tu familia, no quiero irme sin haber conocido a mis suegros - Dijo Ichigo firmemente y le dio un beso en la frente a Rukia, los dos siguieron viendo la película hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el sillón, de todas formas a la mañana siguiente debían partir en un largo viaje, porque Rukia había olvidado aclarar que la casa de los Kuchiki esta algo lejos.

* * *

**HEEEY COMO ESTAN SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS, HOY ME ADELANTE UN POCO MAS Y ACTUALIZE EL FIC MAS TEMPRANO, YA QUE ME LEVANTE POR LA MAÑANA (LO CUAL ES RARO) Y APROVECHE EL TIEMPO DE SOBRA QUE TENGO PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC :)**

**AHORA PASARE A ESCRIBIR EL 3er CAPITULO DE ¨EL DINERO NO COMPRA LA FELICIDAD¨ Y DEJAR LAS ACTUALIZACIONES LISTAS DE UNA VEZ.**

**POR OTRA PARTE GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC, YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 1.500 VIEWS, NUNCA ME IMAGINE QUE TANTA GENTE VERÍA ESTE, SE QUE NO ES MUCHO, PERO PARA MI ES UN COMIENZO XD MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y A TODAS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC Y ESPERAN CADA DÍA PARA EL NUEVO CAPITULO, SE NOTA QUE LES ESTA GUSTANDO Y YO ME ESFUERZO LO MAS POSIBLE POR COMPLACERLOS DIARIAMENTE :)**

**Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	14. Capitulo 14: La Familia Kuchiki

Capitulo 14

Conociendo la familia Kuchiki

Rukia e Ichigo se encontraban de camino a un pueblito bastante alejado de la ciudad, un amigo del papá de Ichigo accedió a prestarles su coche para poder llegar mas rápido, eran alrededor de las 9:40 AM y Rukia se había quedado dormida en el asiento delantero mientras que Ichigo estaba concentrado en la carretera.

Un par de minutos después habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo bastante aislado, las casas aun tenían ese estilo Japones medieval, en eso Ichigo despierta a Rukia para que lo guiara hasta la casa de sus padres, luego de dar varias vueltas llegaron a una casa ni muy grande ni muy pequeña con un estilo el antiguo Japón feudal, rodeada de hermosos arboles de sakura y un jardín con un verde intenso, una hermosa casa, fuera de esta en una especie de porche estaba una mujer sentada sobre sus piernas bebiendo te con un quimono blanco con flores negras, Ichigo y Rukia se bajaron del vehículo y cuando Ichigo vio bien a la mujer noto que era identica a Rukia, solo que esta tenia el cabello mas largo y algunas pequeñas arrugas en el rostro, pero tenia los mismos hermosos y grandes ojos violetas, al empezar a caminar por un pequeño sendero de piedra que daba a la entrada de la casa la mujer vio a la pareja y se levanto rápidamente, Rukia corrió y fue a abrazar a su madre la cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa

- Que bueno es volver a verte mamá - Exclamo alegre la chica mientras se separaba de su madre

- Yo también me siento feliz por verte Rukia, veo que traes compañía, quien es? - Pregunto la mujer curiosa que veía a Ichigo

- Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, soy el novio de Rukia, un placer conocerla - Explico Ichigo con una sonrisa de orgullo en su rostro

- Aaaah, mi niña ya tiene novio, que orgullosa me siento, y es muy guapo, mi nombre es Hisana Kuchiki, soy la madre de Rukia - Respondió Hisana con un tono dulce y Ichigo se sonrojo un poco por el comentario que dijo la madre de Rukia hacia el

- Mamá, ya no soy una niñita - Dijo Rukia algo avergonzada, en eso Hisana toma a los dos de las manos y los mete a la casa, por dentro era una muy bonita casa bastante espaciosa y con un aire bastante relajante, Rukia e Ichigo se sentaron en la mesa de centro y Hisana fue a buscar a su esposo

- Que bonita casa - Comento Ichigo asombrado aun

- Si, mi familia ah vivido aquí por generaciones, pero yo preferí mudarme para conocer gente nueva, ya sabes - Explico Rukia, pero en eso un sujeto bastante alto y pálido llego a donde estaba la joven pareja junto a Hisana, tenia el cabello largo y negro, con una expresión frio que le causaba un profundo miedo a Ichigo, los dos se levantaron para saludar con una reverencia al sujeto y luego todos procedieron a sentarse de nuevo

- El es Byakuya Kuchiki, el padre de Rukia - Explico Hisana

- Mi nombre es Ichigo Kurosaki, un placer conocerlo señor Kuchiki - Dijo Ichigo, no recibió respuesta alguna, ni siquiera una mirada

- Y cuéntenme, hace cuanto que están juntos - Pregunto curiosa Hisana mientras servia algo de te

- Hace dos meses - Respondió Rukia

- Y como se conocieron - Siguió Hisana Interrogando a la pareja y Ichigo empezó a contar toda la historia de como se juntaron.

Luego de aquella larga historia Hisana termino conmovida hasta el punto de que lloro por un instante, Byakuya seguía sin decir una palabra

- Dime Kurosaki, cuanto amas a Rukia - Pregunto de repente Byakuya con un tono frió

- Podría viajar entre dimensiones, pelear con miles de demonios, desafiar a los shinigamis mas fuertes y darle la vuelta al mundo corriendo para poder proteger y cuidar de Rukia, la amo con cada pequeña célula de mi cuerpo y nunca dejare de amarla - Respondió Ichigo con un tono muy decidido, al escuchar esto Hisana esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y Rukia abrazo dulcemente a su novio con la misma sonrisa, Byakuya solo se quedo callado con la misma expresión y luego miro fijamente a Ichigo con una mirada penetrante

- Esta bien, pero déjame aclararte algo Kurosaki, si llegar a herir los sentimientos de Rukia, te perseguiré hasta el fin del mundo solo para torturarte lenta y dolorosamente hasta que te arrepientas de absolutamente todas y cada una de tus acciones - Advirtió Byakuya seriamente y luego se levanto de la mesa para ir a otra habitación dejando a Ichigo con una expresión de terror y una gota de sudor bajándole por la frente

- No te preocupes, es así todo el tiempo, es muy sobre protector - Explico Hisana mientras daba un sorbo de su te mientras Ichigo soltaba un gran suspiro

- No importa, igual eso nunca pasara - Respondió mas calmado el pelinaranja que le dio un beso en la frente a Rukia

- Ah, casi se me olvida, en unos días nos mudamos a Nueva York por cuestiones de estudio, quería decírtelo antes de irnos y como Ichigo aun no los conocía aprovechamos el tiempo que nos queda para poder ver que nos falta hacer aquí para irnos sin preocupación alguna - Expuso Rukia y su madre salto a abrazarla

- Te extrañare Rukia, promete que me vendrás a visitar cada vez que puedas, y estoy mas orgullosa aun de que te vallas al extranjero a estudiar, les deseo buena suerte a los dos - Exclamo Hisana limpiándose las lagrimas y volviendo a su lugar, en eso a Ichigo se le ocurre una idea, algo para poder hacer una despedida memorable

- Que tal si dos días antes de irnos hacemos una reunión familiar, así podrán conocerse las dos familias y pues comer algo y disfrutar la noche - Propuso Ichigo alegremente y Hisana accedió, harían una reunión en la casa de Ichigo y prepararían una gran comida que no olvidaran.

Pasado el rato Rukia, Ichigo y Hisana seguían hablando de temas habituales y otros temas algo incómodos que Ichigo prefirió pasar por alto como si Rukia estaba embarazada o si Ichigo usaba la protección adecuada o cuantas veces lo hacían y bla bla bla, dejando a Rukia totalmente avergonzada al igual que Ichigo, Rukia tomo la decisión de quedarse esa noche a dormir en casa de sus padres ya que era tarde y tenían la vieja habitación de Rukia vacía

- Crees que sea correcto quedarnos? - Pregunto Ichigo mientras husmeaba un poco en la vieja habitación de Rukia mientras esta la organizaba y buscaba algunos edredones limpios

- Ya es tarde Ichigo, debes estar cansado, no es bueno manejar así y no quiero que tengamos un accidente, confía en mi, no va a pasar nada - Respondió Rukia mientras tiraba los edredones en la colcha y besaba a Ichigo tirándolo al suelo

- No hagamos mucho ruido, no quiero que tu padre entre de repente a la habitación y nos encuentre así, creo que moriría de dos formas, la primera seria de un infarto por el susto y la segunda seria desangrado luego de que tu padre me halla castrado - Dijo Ichigo en voz baja mientras Rukia le quitaba la chaqueta soltando una pequeña risa

- No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar - Susurro Rukia mientras Ichigo le empezaba a besar el cuello y a quitarle el vestido que cargaba...

-_A la mañana siguiente..._

Ichigo gozaba de sus dulces sueños tranquilamente hasta que siente un extraño peso en su estomago y un dolor molesto en su ojo izquierdo, en eso se despierta del tiro y ve a Rukia encima de el, le había dado un golpe en el ojo ya que llevaba alrededor de 20 minutos tratando de despertarlo y no reaccionaba así que recurrió a la fuerza bruta

- Que carajos te pasa - Pregunto exaltado Ichigo que se ponía una mano en el ojo

- No despertabas, tuve que despertarte del viejo modo - Respondió Rukia mientras se levantaba - Tenemos que irnos, vístete rápido, no quiero que mi madre nos empiece a preguntar cosas extrañas de nuevo - Agrego finalmente mientras le tiraba la ropa en el rostro a Ichigo y este se viste rápidamente para correr tras de Rukia que ya estaba en la sala de estar, caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada y se quedaron pasmados al ver que Hisana los esperaba con una cálida sonrisa fuera de la casa

- Gracias por dejarnos quedar en su casa - Agradeció amablemente Ichigo

- De nada, después de todo eres mi yerno, eres como un hijo para mi y eso es lo menos que podía hacer, les deseo un buen viaje - Dijo Hisana

- Adiós mamá - Se despidió Rukia y luego caminaron hacia el vehículo que estaba aparcado en la entrada y tomaron rumbo de nuevo hacia sus hogares

Al llegar a su destino Rukia se quedo en su casa ya que Ichigo tenia que ir a devolverle el vehículo a su legitimo dueño y luego ir a darse un baño y cambiarse, pero al llegar caminando a su casa luego de haber entregado el vehículo se encontró con un sujeto de poca estatura, cabello blanco y ojos celestes esperando en la puerta de su casa, Ichigo intrigado se acerco a ver de quien se trataba

- Disculpa, quien eres, que haces en mi casa - Pregunto Ichigo intrigado ya que nunca había visto a ese sujeto

- Mi nombre es Toushirou Hitsugaya, vengo a buscar a Karin, tu eres su hermano mayor, No? - Explico Toushiro mirando fijamente a Ichigo

- Si, yo soy su hermano, un placer conocerte Toushiro - Respondió Ichigo mientras le abría la puerta y le invitaba a pasar amablemente pero aun curioso por el motivo de la visita de aquel chico, ya que a Karin no la visitaban mucho

- Karin te buscan! - Grito Ichigo mientras subía las escaleras dejando al chico en la sala de estar, enseguida salio Karin corriendo de su habitación para recibir a aquel invitado, que para sorpresa de Ichigo resulto ser nada mas que el novio de Karin, se dio cuenta de esto por como miraba Karin al chico, Ichigo por alguna razón se sentía orgulloso de que su hermanita ya tenia novio, pero por otra parte se sentía algo molesto y preocupado, pero al darse cuenta ya se estaba convirtiendo en su padre espiando desde las escaleras las conversaciones de los demás, Ichigo se dio la vuelta y termino de subir las escaleras para luego adentrarse en su habitación para arreglarse...

* * *

**HEEEEY COMO ESTÁN LECTORES Y LECTORAS, PERDON POR SUBIR ESTO TAN TARDE PERO BUENO ME INVITARON A UNA FIESTA Y VENGO LLEGANDO AHORITA, LO SIENTO PERO CREO QUE POSPONDRÉ EL CAPITULO 4 DE ¨El dinero no compra la felicidad¨ PARA MAÑANA PORQUE ESTOY REALMENTE CANSADO**

**POR OTRA PARTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO**

**Sin mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	15. Capitulo 15: Aparición Inesperada

Capitulo 15

Rukia estaba dando una caminata por el campus como ejercicio, era una mañana tranquila sin nada particular, llevaba alrededor de 30 minutos recorriendo el lugar y lo único ¨interesante¨ que había encontrado era una pareja haciendo de las suyas en los baños del campus, ya que de casualidad Rukia iba al baño y los vio, prefirió salir del baño en ese instante, como si no hubiese visto nada y siguió su caminata, hasta que cuando estaba recorriendo una de las áreas cercanas al lago le dio por cambiar la canción que estaba escuchando en su reproductor sin prestarle mucha atención al camino, de repente siente un gran golpe en su hombro izquierdo el que hace que pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo, Rukia maldijo mentalmente al que la tumbo, pero al verlo bien resulta ser un sujeto que iba distraído también, el cual se quedo mirando a Rukia y le ayudo a levantarse, al verlo bien noto que era idéntico a Ichigo, por un momento pensó que era el, pero se retracto, este tenia el cabello negro y los ojos verdes

- Discúlpame, no estaba prestando atención al camino, no era mi intensión tumbarte - Se disculpo el chico de la cabellera negra

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco prestaba atención - Respondió Rukia agradablemente

- Mi nombre es Kaien Shiba, un placer - Se presento el sujeto estirando la mano en forma de saludo hacia Rukia y ella le correspondió el saludo amablemente

- Rukia Kuchiki - Dijo ella, aun abrumada por el extraño parecido de Kaien con Ichigo, era algo inquietante, porque cualquiera que los viera juntos pensaría que son gemelos - Oye, de casualidad conoces a Ichigo Kurosaki - Agrego curiosa Rukia y Kaien se la quedo mirando algo asombrado

- Tu lo conoces? - Pregunto Kaien desconcertado

- Si, claro que lo conozco, soy su novia - Explico ella y en eso Kaien soltó una risa pero luego puso una cara un poco mas seria

- Y ese maldito no me iba a decir que tenia novia, en realidad si, si lo conozco, solíamos ser amigos, pero me mude a Nueva York y perdimos contacto, resulta que de casualidad hoy volví a Karakura y de paso esta tarde iba a ir a su casa a saludarlo - Respondió Kaien con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras caminaban juntos

- Que raro, Ichigo nunca me hablo de ti - Dijo extrañada la pelinegra

- Bah, no importa, Ichigo es un tonto, seguramente ni se acuerda de mi, pero seguramente cuando valla para allá esta tarde lo haré recordar de una forma u otra, en cambio, antes de irme hace 3 años, Ichigo si me hablo de ti, si mal no recuerdo, tu creciste junto a el igual que yo, pero nunca llegue a verte en persona hasta ahora y no recordaba tu nombre - Explico Kaien irónicamente

- Interesante - Dijo Rukia

Ellos siguieron su caminata juntos, hablando de temas habituales y poco relevantes, Kaien era una persona bastante agradable y respetuoso, pero también tenia sentido del humor, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que a Rukia le empezara a caer bien, luego de un rato Rukia decidió partir a su casa y se despidió de Kaien, con el cual se reuniría mas tarde en casa de Ichigo

-_Pasadas un par de horas ese mismo día..._

Kaien tocaba la puerta de la casa de Ichigo mientras esperaba a que alguien le abriera y mientras esperaba afuera apareció Rukia, los dos se saludaron amablemente y esperaron juntos a que Ichigo les abriera, paso un rato hasta que Ichigo decidió abrir la puerta y se quedo pasmado al ver a Kaien junto a Rukia, hace 3 años que no lo veía y no hablaba con el, y de pronto aparece junto a Rukia, precisamente ese día el padre de Ichigo había salido junto a Karin y Yuzu a algun lugar al que Ichigo no presto atención

- Heey, zanahoria parlante, veo que aun me recuerdas - Bromeo Kaien, en eso Ichigo reacciona y suelta una leve risa y les invita a pasar, Kaien se sentó en el sofá individual mientras que Rukia y Ichigo en el de 3 piezas

- Cuando planeabas decirme que habías llegado Kaien - Pregunto Ichigo alegre ya que hace mucho que no veía a su amigo

- Quería tomarte por sorpresa, pero ese no es el punto, porque mierda no me dijiste que tenias una novia tan hermosa como Rukia - Respondió Kaien y Rukia se sonrojo un poco y soltó una risa

- No sera porque desapareciste por 3 años y te fuiste a no se donde y ni siquiera me diste tu numero de teléfono, correo ni nada? - Explico Ichigo algo molesto

- Cierto, cierto, creo que es mi culpa, pero igual, eres un tonto Ichigo - Respondió Kaien en broma, en eso Ichigo le tira una revista que estaba en la mesa de centro y los 3 se echan a reír - Y sigues siendo violento como siempre - Agrego finalmente

- Por cierto Kaien, a donde te fuiste a vivir ahora, nunca me dijiste - Pregunto Ichigo curioso

- Nueva York - Expuso Kaien y Ichigo de repente sintió un gran animo dentro de su cuerpo

- Que casualidad, justo en un par de dias nos vamos a ir a Nueva York a estudiar - Exclamo Ichigo alegre

- Si eso te iba a decir Ichigo, al menos no estaremos solos - Agrego Rukia

- Pues que bien, si no tienen donde quedarse, son bienvenidos a mi departamento, hay una habitación vacía, así que no tengo inconveniente si se quieren quedar un par de días - Explico Kaien amablemente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

- Te lo agradeceríamos mucho Kaien - Dijo Rukia - Ah, una pregunta Ichigo, porque si el creció también contigo al igual que yo, nunca nos presentaste - Agrego curiosa Rukia que miraba fijamente a Ichigo igual que Kaien

- Nunca le vi importancia en realidad - Explico Ichigo serenamente soltando un suspiro

- Idiota - Rukia golpeo a su novio en el hombro dejándolo algo adolorido

Siguieron charlando durante un buen rato ya que como era de esperarse, Ichigo no había visto a Kaien en un largo tiempo tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle al igual que Kaien a Ichigo, para luego terminar hablando de como se juntaron y como Rukia se encontró con Kaien y demás temas sin importancia relevante, pero luego a Ichigo se le ocurrió una idea, y esta noche llamarían a los demás para hacer una pequeña reunión en casa de Rukia, para pasar el rato, idea que Kaien no pudo rechazar ya que quería divertirse un rato mas.

-_La noche de ese mismo día...__  
_

Todos charlaban animadamente reunidos en la casa de Rukia mientras bebían, Rangiku pronto paso a formar parte del grupo ya que era una persona realmente agradable también, a todos allí les cayo bien y no tardo en convertirse buena amiga de todos allí presentes, para animar mas la cosa Renji y Chad instalaron un pequeño sistema de sonido y pusieron algo de música para darle mejor ambiente al lugar, todos bailaban, reían y bromeaban.

Dolorosamente llego el momento en que ya la gente tenia que irse, ya sea porque tenían cosas que hacer al otro día o simplemente porque no querían regresar tan tarde a sus casas, Rukia e Ichigo se quedaron solos en la casa, pero básicamente se habían pasado de cervezas y ya estaban algo ebrios los dos, quedándose dormidos en el suelo, o al menos algo parecido aplicaba con Ichigo, que se encontraba boca arriba en el sofa pero con el hazta la cabeza en el suelo

-_A la mañana siguiente... _

Ninguno de los dos quería levantarse de ninguna forma, sus cabezas retumbaban y les dolían excesivamente, pero Ichigo no resistió mas, su estomago lo estaba matando, tuvo que salir corriendo al baño a expulsar todo lo que había en su organismo, para luego darle paso a Rukia que hizo lo mismo, los dos parecían un par de zombis, pasaron a la cocina para buscar algunas aspirinas a ver si así se les pasaba la resaca, sin duda ninguno de los dos volvía a beber tanto como lo hicieron la noche anterior

- Dios, siento que me aplastaron la cabeza con una aplanadora - Dijo Ichigo mientras se tiraba al sofá y se cubría los ojos con el antebrazo

- Yo igual, nunca mas voy a beber tanto - Respondió Rukia que estaba sentada en el sofá paralelo al de donde estaba Ichigo el cual soltó una pequeña risa

- De que te ríes - Pregunto Rukia curiosa

- Que si planeamos no beber tanto entonces tenemos que cuidarnos de Kaien - Explico Ichigo ya que sabia que Kaien adoraba beber y sabia que si se iban a quedar con el, cada vez que se presentara la oportunidad los invitaría a algún bar local y los haría beber hasta el cansancio o el cáncer

- Kaien no parece de ese tipo de personas - Dijo Rukia

- No lo conoces tan bien como yo - Respondió Ichigo

- En 3 años fuera pudo haber cambiado, nunca se sabe - Explico Rukia

- Créeme, Kaien bebe como loco - Aseguro Ichigo antes de quedarse dormido de nuevo en el sofá

En toda la tarde ninguno de los dos salio de casa, se sentían horribles, su primera resaca, y por alguna razón pensaban inconscientemente que no iba a ser la ultima, lo que hacia que se les revolviera el estomago con solo imaginárselo.

- Rukia, mañana es la reunión familiar - Dijo Ichigo de repente

- Que pasa con eso - Pregunto Rukia

- Falta poco para despedirnos de este lugar e irnos a Nueva York, por 5 años - Explico Ichigo con algo de tristeza en la voz

- Pero cada vez que podamos volveremos Ichigo, y vas a estar conmigo, no tienes porque preocuparte - Respondio Rukia mientras se levantaba del sillón e iba a don de estaba Ichigo para acostarse junto a el.

De resto solo pasaron todo el dia descansando, porque sentian que si se levantaban vomitarían de nuevo y no querían eso, bueno, es que a nadie le gusta estar vomitando como la niña del excorsista por todas partes.

* * *

**OLA! COMO ESTÁN QUERIDOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS, YO ESTOY MUY BIEN ESPERO QUE USTEDES IGUAL Y QUE LES HALLA GUSTADO ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO.**

**YA 15 CAPÍTULOS NO PUEDO CREERLO JAJA, YA NOS ESTAMOS ACERCANDO AL FINAL :(**

**PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN, TENGO VARIAS SORPRESILLAS PREPARADAS PARA USTEDES MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	16. Capitulo 16: Despedida Familiar

Capitulo 16

Aquella mañana Rukia, Yuzu y Karin habían pasado alrededor de 4 horas en el mercado buscando ingredientes y demás cosas para la noche, mientras que Ichigo y su padre se quedaron en la casa limpiándola y arreglando la mesa para los invitados

- Esto es horrible - Exclamo Ichigo limpiándose el sudor de la frente con su antebrazo

- Eres un vago Ichigo, por eso piensas que esto es horrible - Respondió Isshin dándole un golpe en el estomago a su hijo el cual Ichigo le devolvió

- Maldita sea porque eres tan violento - Dijo Ichigo algo molesto

- Cállate y sigue limpiando - Isshin le tiro el trapeador y Ichigo lo tomo y empezó a limpiar el suelo con el ceño fruncido y su padre con una sonrisa de victoria

Pasado el rato ya eran alrededor de las 12:20 PM y Rukia, Karin y Yuzu llegaron cargadas de bolsas, Ichigo y su padre corrieron a ayudarlas para seguidamente dejar todo en la cocina

- Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo en un mercado, estoy exhausta - Exclamo Rukia sentándose en el sofá y Ichigo junto a ella

- Como si limpiar la casa fuera fácil - Dijo Ichigo

- Pero tu eres hombre, nosotras las mujeres nos cansamos mas rápido - Explico Rukia

- Lo que sea - Respondió Ichigo

Karin y Yuzu se quedaron ordenando las cosas en la cocina junto al papá de Ichigo, seguido de esto Rukia fue a su casa ya que tenia que arreglarse porque sus padres llegarían pronto, al igual que el pelinaranja subió a la segunda planta a bañarse y ponerse ropa mas decente mientras que Yuzu empezaba a cortar las cosas junto a su padre y Karin simplemente se quedo viendo la televisión

- No, puedo creer que esto este pasando, el tiempo ah pasado excesivamente rápido, como quisiera que mamá estuviese aquí, para que pudiera vernos a todos nosotros, avanzar como familia, te extraño mamá - Decía Ichigo mientras veia una vieja foto de su madre sentado en el borde de su cama, sonrió un momento y luego dejo la foto a un lado para ir al baño.

-_Mas tarde ese mismo día..._

Se escuchaba un leve golpeteo en la puerta de la entrada en casa de los Kurosaki, Isshin fue rápidamente a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Hisana y Byakuya Kuchiki

- Hola, mi nombre es Hisana Kuchiki y el es Byakuya Kuchiki, somos los padres de Rukia - Explico Hisana amablemente

- Claro, mi nombre es Isshin Kurosaki, soy el padre de Ichigo, pasen, siéntanse como en casa - Isshin abrio mas la puerta y los padres de Rukia entraron, al verlos Rukia salto a abrazar a su madre y Ichigo se levanto para saludarlos amablemente

- Bienvenidos - Saludo Ichigo

- Gracias por invitarnos, es un placer conocer a la familia de nuestro yerno - Dijo Hisana sentándose en el sofá junto a Byakuya, Yuzu y Karin bajaron a la primera planta y el padre de Ichigo se las presento, al parecer a la madre de Rukia le había caído bien Yuzu, decía que la hacia recordar a ella misma de pequeña, mientras que Byakuya, el seguía con su expresión fría que a todos les causaba un profundo miedo

Todos terminaron de comer y habían quedado satisfechos, pero Hisana había traído un pastel y decidió que era hora de cortarlo, todos lo disfrutaban sin duda era el mejor pastel que habían comido en sus vidas, Hisana lo habia preparado antes de llegar a Karakura y mas de una persona en el lugar pidió otro pedazo, en eso ella se levanta de la silla y todos la observan curiosos

- Quiero decir unas palabras, primero que anda le agradezco a la familia Kurosaki ser tan amables de invitarnos y darnos una comida tan exquisita como la que acabamos de comer, por otra parte quiero agradecer también a Ichigo, el cual por lo que eh visto y me han contado ah cuidado muy bien de mi pequeña, se nota que se aman mucho y espero que les valla bien en su relación, porque no me gustaría verlos peleados, y también les deseamos buena suerte en su viaje a Nueva York y en sus estudios en la universidad - Explico Hisana con una gran sonrisa mientras los demás aplaudían

- Gracias señora Kuchiki - Agradeció Ichigo bastante alegre

- Hijo, puedes decirme Hisana - Respondió Hisana volviendo a su lugar

Pasado el rato Byakuya y Hisana ya tenían que volver a su hogar, todos se despidieron y ellos abandonaron la casa, Rukia tenia que ir a la suya porque tenia que empezar a empacar sus cosas Igual que Ichigo ya que en dos días partirían a Nueva York junto a Kaien, esa seria la ultima noche que pasarían en Karakura, aun era difícil de creer, abandonar la ciudad donde crecieron y vivieron toda su vida, para irse a una ciudad que apenas conocen y con una cultura totalmente diferente a la de ellos, claro, no tardarían en acostumbrarse, pero solo la idea de irse por 5 años les hacia extrañar a sus familias

Ichigo termino de empacar sus cosas y salio cuando ya todos estaban dormidos, tenia que quedarse esa noche en casa de Rukia porque Kaien los recogería allí a la mañana siguiente, al entrar a la casa de Rukia la encontró llorando en silencio en su sofá, Ichigo corrió rápidamente hacia ella y la abrazo preocupado

- Que pasa - Pregunto Ichigo limpiándole las lagrimas cuidadosamente

- Voy a extrañar este lugar - Dijo Rukia entre sollozos

- Calma, todo va a estar bien, volveremos cada vez que podamos, mírale el lado positivo, conoceremos gente nueva y tendremos la oportunidad de empezar de 0 - Explico Ichigo consolándola, Rukia se lo quedo mirando con una tierna sonrisa

- Siempre sabes como animarme Ichigo - Respondió Rukia dándole un tierno beso a Ichigo, el se levanto y la llevo de la mano a su habitación, aunque bueno, ya todos sabemos que lo ultimo que iban a hacer allí era dormir...

A la mañana siguiente Kaien esperaba impaciente en la entrada de la casa de Rukia, vestía con unos jeans algo desgastados y una sudadera negra de un concierto de Linkin Park al que había asistido un par de meses atrás en NY, luego de un par de minutos Ichigo y Rukia salieron cargados de maletas y Kaien los ayudo a subirlas al vehículo que había rentado, cerraron el maletero y se subieron al coche, rápidamente el pelinegro lo encendió y puso marcha al aeropuerto de Karakura

Ichigo tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte, eran las 5 de la mañana, el sol aun no salia por completo, lo único que había en el cielo era un hermoso color naranja, los sonidos de las aves recién despertándose se hacían escuchar de fondo, por la mente de Ichigo pasaron un montón de recuerdos de toda su vida como una película en blanco y negro, sin saberlo ya habían llegado al aeropuerto, Rukia le golpeo el hombro y este salio de sus pensamientos para incorporarse al mundo real, salio del vehículo y todos corrieron al aeropuerto cargados de las maletas

- Es bueno dejar el coche allí? - Pregunto Ichigo

- Se lo llevaran en un par de horas - Respondió Kaien que corría delante de ellos, había un montón de gente en el aeropuerto porque todos preferían siempre viajar por la mañana, esperaron en una pequeña fila hasta que pasaron por el detector de metales que no encontró nada de importancia en las maletas y tomaron rumbo a la plataforma de abordaje del avión y Rukia e Ichigo tomaron asiento en los dos últimos lugares de la parte izquierda y Kaien se sentó en el asiento que estaba adelante del de ellos quedándose dormido al instante, por otra parte Rukia e Ichigo estaban algo nerviosos ya que ninguno había estado en un avión antes

- Adiós Karakura... - Murmuro Rukia con la mirada perdida en la ventanilla del avión

- Hola Nueva York... - Agrego Ichigo de la misma manera

La gente empezaba a abordar el avión llenándolo completamente y sin dejar un solo lugar vació, paso un rato así hasta que apareció la señal de abrocharse los cinturones, Rukia despertó a Kaien para que se abrochara el cinturón y este lo hizo volviéndose a dormir, y luego de un par de minutos Rukia observaba emocionada a través de la ventana como el avión empezaba a moverse, Ichigo solo soltó una sonrisa mirando fijamente a Rukia, tenia una expresión de emoción que le encantaba ver en ella, pero de pronto los parpados del pelinaranja empezaron a pesarle y callo en los brazos de el señor de los sueños Morfeo, por otra parte Rukia seguía emocionada mirando a través de la ventanilla como si estuviese en el espacio, tenia una tonta sonrisa en el rostro, cuando volteo a ver a Ichigo este se había quedado dormido, ella le beso la frente con cuidado y recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de el para quedarse dormida también, les quedaba aun un largo viaje por recorrer...

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAA Como están lectores y lectoras, yo muy bien espero que ustedes igual.**

**Primero que nada como siempre me disculpo por tardarme en actualizar xD, ahora les pondré un lapso de tiempo a mis actualizaciones en los fics, si no actualizo en menos de 3 días es porque algo serio me paso :I**

**Espero que les guste, este capitulo como siempre!**

**Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	17. Capitulo 17: Bienvenidos a Nueva York

Capitulo 17

El sonido de gente hablando y moviéndose a través del avión despertó a la joven pareja que se hallaba dormida profundamente en sus asientos, al ver que ya habían llegado los dos se emocionaron y rápidamente se levantaron de sus asientos acompañados de Kaien, al salir del avión observaron todo a su alrededor como un par de niños en una dulceria, todo lucia tan... Diferente, el aire era diferente, las personas eran diferentes, una cultura diferente, comenzarían de 0 en una ciudad nueva, ninguno de los dos podían creer que ya habían llegado

- Bienvenidos a Nueva York - Exclamo Kaien con una gran sonrisa - Siganme porfavor - Agrego Kaien y ellos obedecieron sin mas, igual no tenían idea de a donde ir

Al salir del aeropuerto vieron la multitud de gente que se movía de aquí para allá en taxis, motocicletas, vehículos, autobuses todo tipo de transporte, Kaien llamo a un taxi y metieron todo el equipaje en el maletero de este y se subieron para que Kaien le diera la dirección del edificio donde vivía y donde se quedarían Ichigo y Rukia hasta conseguir un departamento propio, al llegar allí bajaron sus maletas y notaron que era un lujoso edificio de un gran numero de pisos, entraron y como suponían era una gran recepción llena de personas correteando de aquí para allá como siempre, subieron el ascensor por un rato hasta que se detuvieron en el piso numero 20 y entraron en el departamento 223, Kaien abrió la puerta y de repente vieron como alguien se le tiro encima tumbándolo

- Porque tardaste tanto, pensé que solo irías por un día maldito mentiroso - Exclamaba la voz femenina que había tumbado a Kaien momentos atras, Rukia y Ichigo soltaron una carcajada al ver aquella escena, Kaien se levanto rápidamente y aparto a la chica

- Tranquilízate Senna, asustaras a los invitados - Explico Kaien algo molesto

- Eh? - La chica no entendió hasta que se dio la vuelta y vio a Ichigo y Rukia en la puerta tratando de no reírse - Ooooh, lo siento, mi nombre es Senna - Se presento la chica de cabello morado oscuro casi negro y de ojos de un color naranja parecido al cabello de Ichigo

- Yo soy Rukia y el es Ichigo, mi novio - Dijo Rukia

- Un placer - Comento Ichigo

- Pasen, pasen - Kaien les abrió paso y ellos entraron para ver un gran departamento, con una sala de estar amplia con 3 sillones de 3 plazas con una pequeña mesa de vidrio en medio y un gran televisor de pantalla plana, a un lado la cocina con un pequeño bar y al otro un pasillo que daba con las habitaciones y al fondo el baño con las paredes llenas de muchos cuadros de paisajes y una gran ventana que daba con una hermosa vista de toda Nueva York, dejaron sus maletas a un lado y se sentaron el los sofá

- No sabia que tuvieses novia - Dijo Ichigo algo asombrado

- NO ES MI NOVIA - Exclamo Kaien avergonzado al igual que Senna, Rukia soltó una pequeña risa y se los quedo mirando

- Así se empieza - Respondió Rukia divertida y Ichigo también soltó una risa

- Ya ya, cambiemos el tema, esto es incomodo - Comento Senna sonrojada - Porque están aquí en Nueva York - Pregunto ella

- Estudios - Dijo Ichigo

- Ah vale, y en que universidad estudiaran - Agrego Senna

- Yo en Columbia y Rukia en Rochester - Explico Ichigo

- Genial - Respondió senna divertida

- Bueno, vengan por aquí, les mostrare su habitación - Kaien se levanto y guió a la pareja hasta una gran habitación con una cama matrimonial y un gran guardarropas de madera, Ichigo y Rukia entraron y dejaron sus maletas encima de la cama

- Gracias por tu hospitalidad Kaien - Agradeció Rukia

- No hay de que, todo por los amigos - Respondió el pelinegro - Bueno los dejo solos, y tengo que hablar contigo seriamente niña - Agrego mientras se iba con Senna a la sala de estar y Rukia e Ichigo se quedaron solos en la habitación desempacando las cosas y acomodándolas en sus debidos lugares

- Que rápido pasaron las vacaciones eh? - Comento Ichigo mientras sacaba su ropa de la maleta

- Si, ahora hay que empezar de nuevo con los estudios - Dijo Rukia - Que pereza - Agrego mientras sacaba su ropa también

- Debemos conseguir un departamento propio rápido, no quiero que nos interpongamos entre Senna y Kaien - Respondio Ichigo

- Cierto - Respondió ella soltando una pequeña risa

- Que tal si mas tarde salimos a recorrer la ciudad - Propuso Ichigo acercándose a Rukia

- Me parece excelente idea - Acepto ella acercándose también a Ichigo hasta darle un pasional beso jugueteando mutuamente con sus lenguas en la boca del otro

- Hey que tal si... - Se detuvo Senna al ver a la pareja en su escena y salio de la habitación rápidamente roja de vergüenza, ellos no se dieron cuenta pero se separaron y fueron de nuevo a la sala de estar donde estaba Senna sentada en el sofá tapándose la cara y Kaien riendo

- Que bueno que están aquí, que tal si salimos un rato para mostrarles la ciudad - Comento Kaien y la pareja accedió rápidamente - Pues bueno, vallan a cambiarse, yo también lo voy a hacer, Senna nos esperara abajo - Agrego Kaien finalmente y Senna bajo por el ascensor a esperarlos en el lobby

Ya listos todos se encontraron en el lobby y procedieron a salir caminando del edificio

- Bueno, por segunda vez en este día pero no se porque me gusta decirlo tanto, Bienvenidos a la gran manzana - Dijo Kaien animado - No hay necesidad de taxis, porque como estamos en el centro de la ciudad pues hay tiendas por todos lados, si necesitan comprar algo, solo caminan un par de calles y lo encontraran - Agrego el pelinegro mientras caminaba por las calles llenas de gente extraña y tiendas

- Y como son los restaurantes de aquí - Pregunto Ichigo mirando a su alrededor

- Conozco varios muy buenos, podemos ir cuando quieran - Respondió Senna que caminaba al lado de Kaien

- Ah, Gracias Senna - Comento Ichigo

- Ustedes desde cuando se conocen - Pregunto Senna curiosa

- 15 Años - Respondió Rukia

- Eso es mucho, y hace cuanto que son novios - Siguió Senna con su interrogatorio pero a ellos no les molestaba

- 3 Meses, vamos para 4 la próxima semana - Dijo Ichigo

- Interesante... - Respondió la pelinegra

- Tu desde cuando conoces a Kaien - Pregunto Rukia

- 2 Años, nos encontramos en un bar y me agrado, desde ese día nos hicimos buenos amigos - Explico la chica de ojos naranja

- Ah vale, y te gusta Kaien? - Murmuro Ichigo ya que Kaien estaba mas adelante y no los iba a escuchar, Senna se sonrojo y bajo la mirada para que no la vieran, su silencio la delato, Ichigo rió y le dio una pequeña palmada en la espalda - Tranquila, no se lo diré, las sorpresas son mejores, créeme - Agrego finalmente y le dedico una dulce sonrisa a Ichigo

- Que tal si te ayudamos con tu relación con Kaien - Propuso Rukia divertida

- Y-Yo... - Trato de articular la chica pero Kaien los interrumpió invitándoles a comer en un restaurante de comida rápida al que el visitaba habitualmente y decía que las pizzas eran exquisitas y efectivamente lo eran, todos quedaron satisfechos al final y continuaron con su recorrido por la ciudad

- Esto señorita y zanahoria andante - Comento Kaien de repente señalando un gran parque frente a el - Es Central Park, uno de los iconos mas grandes de esta ciudad, Ichigo le dio un golpe en el estomago por decirle zanahoria y este se retorció en el suelo del dolor mientras los demás se reían, hasta que se levanto y siguió caminando frotándose el estomago

- Se veía mas pequeño en el folleto - Dijo Rukia sorprendida mientras entraba junto a los demás al lugar

- Y esperen a ver la estatua de la libertad - Respondió Senna

- Es hermoso... - Comento Ichigo asombrado también

- Si... - Agrego Rukia

- Cierren las bocas que hay moscas - Bromeo Kaien y todos rieron - Siganme - Agrego Kaien haciéndoles una seña y luego corriendo hacia lo que parecía un lago

- Aquí es donde las parejas siempre vienen a pasar el rato juntos - Explico Kaien mientras se detenía y los demás observaban el gran y hermoso lago con algunos botes y gente caminando alrededor

- Si, es bastante lindo - Comento Rukia tomando de la mano a Ichigo y entrelazando sus dedos

- Aun queda recorrido Chicos no se queden aquí - Exclamo Kaien bastante animado, sinceramente le encantaba darle recorridos a las personas nuevas en la ciudad, el decía que debió ser guía turístico o algo así en su vida pasada, ellos solo seguían a Kaien a cada lugar que el iba y con cada paso se sorprendían con cada cosa que veían, todo era tan diferente y nuevo, había gente de todo tipo, negros, blancos, cristianos, judíos, japoneses, rusos, alemanes, chilenos, venezolanos, muchos tipos de personas reunidas en una sola ciudad, tenias oportunidad de conocer gente cada vez mas sorprendente y diferente y pensar que aun no habían ido a Las Vegas, pero sin duda irían cuando se presentase la oportunidad

Estaba anocheciendo y desgraciadamente tenían que volver a casa, tomaron un taxi y Senna se quedo unas calles mas atrás del departamento de Kaien, se despidieron y siguieron su camino para luego de unos 2 minutos llegaron al edificio, cruzaron el lobby y subieron el ascensor que de casualidad estaba abriéndose, entraron en el departamento y Kaien se sentó en el sofá a ver televisión, se quedo pensativo un momento y se levanto para llamar a Ichigo que estaba en su habitación junto a Rukia, el pelinaranja salio y acompaño a Kaien hasta la sala sentándose en el sofá que estaba a la izquierda del de donde estaba Kaien

- Necesito un favor tullo Ichigo - Comento seriamente Kaien

- Que pasa - Respondió el pelinaranja con el mismo tono

- A-Ayúdame C-Con Senna - Dijo Kaien avergonzado y totalmente sonrojado, Ichigo soltó una risa y el lo vio desconcertado - Cual es la parte graciosa - Agrego algo molesto Kaien

- Que ya sabia que te gustaba Senna desde que los vi, claro que te ayudare hombre, cuenta con ello - Acepto Ichigo la propuesta de Kaien

* * *

**TARDE PERO AQUÍ ESTA SEÑORES LA ACTUALIZACIÓN XD**

**Espero que les guste este capitulo :/ pero estamos a 3 de que se acabe esta historia que tanto me encanta escribir, pero cálmense sorpresas nos esperan al final del sendero sin duda espero que se sorprendan xD**

**Como es de costumbre espero que dejen sus reviews, no importa que sea desde un simple ''Que buena historia'' o un poema gigantesco de 300 párrafos con gusto lo leeré xD **

**Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	18. Capitulo 18: Buenos Amigos Pt2

Capitulo 18

Ichigo abrió perezosamente los ojos, era domingo por la mañana, el lunes tendría que comenzar a ir a la universidad al igual que Rukia, con solo pensarlo la pereza lo invadía, pero con un gran esfuerzo consiguió levantarse, a su lado estaba la pelinegra dormida aun, no quiso despertarla y fue directamente al baño a hacer su rutina matutina

Pasado el rato Ichigo salio ya bañado y vestido con unos shorts negros y una playera azul oscuro se tiro en el sofá a ver televisión, nadie se había despertado aun, eran alrededor de las 6:34 AM hasta el mismo Ichigo se había sorprendido de la hora a la que se había despertado pero le dio igual

Mientras el pelinaranja veía televisión tranquilamente se escucho el golpeteo de la puerta, extrañado Ichigo se levanto y observo por la mirilla, era Senna, que hacia allí a esas horas de la mañana, el pelinaranja abrió la puerta y saludo amablemente a Senna dejándola pasar y cerrando la puerta tras ellos

- Que haces aquí a estas horas Senna - Pregunto curioso Ichigo

- Venia a ver si Kaien estaba despierto para invitarle a caminar por Central Park, a esta hora es muy bonito el paisaje por allí - Comento apenada Senna

- Aaah, con que a eso vienes - Dijo Ichigo con un tono insinuante

- Pero el esta dormido así que mejor... - Senna se vio interrumpida ya que Ichigo había salido de la sala para ir a la habitación de Kaien, el pelinaranja entro y tiro a Kaien de su cama despertandolo del susto

- Pero que carajos - Se escucho el grito de Kaien

- Senna te espera, dice que quiere invitarte a caminar por Central Park, te aconsejo que te bañes y te vistas porque si no vas con ella ya mismo te tirare por la ventana y si que soy capas de hacerlo - Amenazo Ichigo al pelinegro

- Esta no es manera de tratar al que te dejo quedar en su departamento - Comento Kaien levantándose del suelo con una expresión somnolienta

- Bah, anda a arreglarte - Respondió Ichigo despreocupado y volvió con Senna a la sala de estar - Estará listo en un momento - Agrego el pelinaranja mientras se tiraba en el sofá paralelo al de donde estaba Senna

- Eres muy amable Ichigo, ya se porque Rukia te quiere tanto - Agradeció Senna con una sonrisa en el rostro y algo sonrojada

- No hay de que, se lo que se siente estar enamorado de tu mejor amigo - Comento Ichigo algo sonrojado también

- Crees que tenga oportunidad con el? - Pregunto la chica

- Todos tenemos oportunidad, lo que pasa es que no todos sabemos aprovecharlas - Explico Ichigo con una sonrisa, en eso salio Kaien ya vestido con ropa deportiva, Senna se levanto y le saludo con un tierno abrazo

- Es hora de irse - Dijo Kaien con una sonrisa

- Cuídense - Decía Ichigo agitando la mano desde el sofá observando como salían del departamento - Suerte... - Murmuro el pelinaranja finalmente, cuando empezó a escuchar pasos dirigió la mirada al lugar del sonido, era Rukia que ya había despertado

- Buenos días - Dijo ella perezosamente pasando a la cocina para poder servirse algo de agua

- Buenos días... - Respondió Ichigo caminando detrás de ella para rodearla con sus brazos desde atrás - Estamos solos en casa sabes...? - Murmuraba Ichigo seductoramente al oído de Rukia y ella sonrió, giro sobre si misma y deposito un cálido beso en los labios del pelinaranja, el tomo a Rukia por las caderas y la subió a la mesa de la cocina para empezar a besarle el cuello haciendo que la pelinegra soltara un gemido de placer

Pasado el rato Kaien y Senna llegaron al departamento y cruzaron rápidamente la sala de estar para entrar juntos a la habitación del pelinegro y cerrar de un portazo, Ichigo y Rukia que estaban sentados en el sofá los miraron atónitos

- Que rápido no? - Comento Rukia

- Algunos tienen mas suerte - Respondió Ichigo y los dos soltaron una risa, era mejor salir a pasear un rato por la ciudad para darle mas privacidad a aquellos dos tórtolos

- Que pereza es tener que comenzar los estudios de nuevo - Dijo Ichigo mientras caminaba con Rukia por las calles de NY

- Mírale el lado positivo, tendremos mas oportunidades de trabajo si nos graduamos aquí - Explico Rukia

- Cierto... - Comento el pelinaranja

- Que pasa - Pregunto ella de repente

- Que pasa con que? - Soltó Ichigo confundido

- Te noto algo pensativo, que pasa, cuéntame - Dijo Rukia preocupada

- No es nada - Respondió nervioso Ichigo

- Claro, claro, pero para aclarar, si no me dices en esta ultima semana, te quedaras sin sexo durante dos meses como castigo - Amenazo la pelinegra y esto a Ichigo le callo como una patada en los testículos

- No no no, te lo diré el sábado te lo juro por los hijos y los hijos de nuestros hijos - Rogaba Ichigo algo dolido por la amenaza de Rukia

- Esta bien, pero ya te advertí - Respondió Rukia con una sonrisa de orgullo

Mas tarde la pareja llego al departamento de nuevo y se encontraron con una escena bastante conmovedora, Kaien y Senna abrazados en el sofá viendo televisión, Rukia e Ichigo sonrieron con orgullo ante sus amigos, pasaron y se sentaron en el fosa de la izquierda

- Y bien? - Pregunto Rukia insinuante a la pareja que los miraba extrañados

- A que te refieres - Dijo Kaien confundido

- Como les fue - Comento Ichigo con el mismo tono que Rukia

- Aaaah, a eso se refieren, pues ahora somos novios - Respondió Senna con orgullo - Gracias a ti Ichigo - Agrego Senna

- De nada, a veces pienso que debería estudiar para psicólogo de parejas - Bromeo Ichigo

- Y a mi no me van a agradecer? - Dijo Rukia haciendo puchero con la boca

- No llores, tu también ayudaste - Agrego Ichigo rodeando a Rukia con su brazo izquierdo

- Mmmmh... Que tal si esta noche aprovechamos el ultimo día que nos queda de vacaciones para ir a uno de mis restaurantes italianos favoritos, seria una cita en parejas - Propuso Senna alegremente y todos accedieron al instante, aunque les quedaba tiempo aun ya que a penas eran las 11:25 AM prefirieron ir preparando todo para la noche

Mientras pasaba el rato hasta que se hicieran las 7:30 PM Ichigo y Rukia recorrieron la ciudad en busca de un departamento decente el cual comprar pero no tuvieron suerte, los que estaban en bajos precios estaban en decadencia y los que estaban bien tenían precios altísimos, algo frustrante, pero seguirían buscando

Cuando caminaban alrededor de un centro comercial para pasar el rato Ichigo se detuvo en seco a mirar una joyería, Rukia se lo quedo mirando curiosa por el comportamiento de su novio

- Que pasa? - Pregunto Rukia

- Nada, sigamos caminando - Respondió Ichigo saliendo de sus pensamientos mientras reanudaban el paso dejando a Rukia con la duda en la cabeza

Siguieron recorriendo la ciudad, a cada paso se asombraban mas con lo que veían pero ya era hora de volver al departamento, tomaron un taxi y subieron rápidamente al edificio, cuando entraron al departamento vieron a Kaien ya vestido, la pareja entro a la habitación para bañarse y cambiarse rápidamente

Cuando ya todos estaban listos bajaron al lobby donde se encontraron con Senna que se salido con un tierno beso con Kaien y tomaron un taxi juntos para ir al restaurante ya que estaba algo lejos, al llegar allí Rukia e Ichigo quedaron anonadados, el restaurante estaba lleno de gente, se sentaron en la primera mesa vacía que vieron y pidieron sus ordenes mientras les traían un vino de excelente calidad, había gente por todos lados, todos vestían elegantemente, el olor que provenía de la cocina los tenia impacientes por la comida ya que olía exquisito, todo estaba decorado con temática italiana bastante refinada, los meseros iban de un lado a otro con bandejas de plata llenas de comida

Pasado el rato terminaron de comer pero se quedaron otro rato en el restaurante solo para pasar la comida y seguir disfrutando del lugar, ordenaron algo de la sección de postres, brownie con helado para ser mas exactos, ellos por otra parte seguían hablando de temas habituales y intercambiando historias de sus vidas, rieron y bebieron mientras el tiempo se pasaba volando, llego el mesero con los 4 pedidos y los coloco en la mesa con la delicadeza de un cirujano

Al terminar de comer entre todos pagaron la cuenta la cual había salido algo alta, pero para suerte de todos les alcanzo, se retiraron y Kaien decidió ir a pasar aquella noche en la casa de Senna, Ichigo y Rukia no protestaron y fueron solos al departamento de Kaien para aprovechar lo que les quedaba de noche

A la mañana siguiente antes de que Rukia se despertara Ichigo de nuevo se levanto temprano y salio corriendo a bañarse y vestirse solo para salir del departamento y recorrer la ciudad en busca de algo que le tenia la cabeza dando vueltas desde hace un par de semanas

Volvió al departamento totalmente sudado, nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, no quiso tomar un taxi porque se notaba que en el congestionamiento llegaría cuando ya fuesen las 2 de la tarde y prefirió ir corriendo, al cerrar la puerta detrás de el salio Rukia de repente mirándole con curiosidad y preocupación, al verla así de repente Ichigo pego un salto y casi le da un infarto del susto

- Donde estabas - Pregunto Rukia con la voz algo adormilada

- Haciendo ejercicio... - Mintió Ichigo tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible

- Ah ok - Respondió Rukia sin mas soltando un bostezo y yendo a la cocina como de costumbre, Ichigo soltó un suspiro al ver que estaba solo y corrió a la habitación para tirarse en la cama y observar detalladamente aquel pequeño objeto que había conseguido, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa y luego guardarlo en lo mas profundo de su maleta donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo, al menos no hasta cierto lapso de tiempo...

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOLA TARDE PERO COMO SIEMPRE AQUI ESTA LA ACTUALIZACION ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO SIEMPRE JAJA**

**Aun no puedo creer que ya falten solo dos capítulos para el final :( pero grandes sorpresas le esperan al que termine el sendero ya verán! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *Me se atraganta con una mosca***

**Bueno sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	19. Capitulo 19: Sorpresas

Capitulo 19

Primer día en la universidad, para algunos podría llegar a ser difícil, pero para nuestra pareja no fue así, en realidad cada uno se adapto bastante rápido, Rukia a penas entro al edificio consiguió que bastantes miradas se posaran sobre ella, por otra parte Ichigo provocaba miedo en el lugar, nadie se atrevía a acercarsele, como de costumbre, seguramente pensaban que era alguna especie de ladrón o asesino en serie a primera vista, pero eso es algo normal a lo que Ichigo se acostumbro con el tiempo de paso que esta vez si era el único diferente, su cabellera naranja sobre salia de las demás aunque el simplemente ignoraba eso como siempre, el tiempo transcurrió lento como siempre pasaba en cualquier institución de aprendizaje, hasta que llego la hora de la salida, los dos salieron disparados de sus respectivas universidades para terminar encontrándose en la entrada del departamento, Kaien llegaría tarde ya que su trabajo terminaba bastante tarde, al subir al departamento los dos se tiraron en la cama de la habitación totalmente cansados, su primer día en la universidad había sido duro, pero tenían 5 años para acostumbrarse

- Como te fue - Pregunto Ichigo tirado en la cama

- Horrible - Respondió Rukia al lado del pelinaranja - Y a ti? - Agrego Rukia

- Igual - Dijo Ichigo haciendo que los dos soltaran una pequeña risa - Voy a bañarme - Agrego Ichigo levantándose de la cama

- Te acompaño - Comento Rukia entrando junto a Ichigo al baño

Pasado el rato los dos salieron del baño y se vistieron, justo en ese momento sorpresivamente alguien toco la puerta, seguramente era Senna pensaron los dos cuando Ichigo fue a abrir la puerta alguien se tiro encima de el pero el pelinaranja consiguió esquivar el ataque haciendo que el sujeto cayese al suelo inmediatamente

- Pero que mierda hacen ustedes aquí en que momento llegaron - Exclamo Ichigo sorprendido al ver que todos estaban en el pasillo esperando y su padre que se levantaba detrás de el, en el pasillo estaban Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Tatsuki, Renji, Rangiku, Karin y Yuzu

- Vinimos a visitarlos - Comentaron todos a la vez mientras entraban al departamento, en eso Rukia sale a la sala de estar y Orihime corre a abrazarla

- Valla valla, no sabia que teníamos visitas - Dijo Rukia sorprendida también zafándose cuidadosamente del abrazo de Orihime

- Yo menos - Respondió el pelinaranja mientras cerraba la puerta tras de el

- A caso no se alegran de vernos mal agradecidos? - Expuso Renji en broma

- Claro que si solo que debieron haber avisado y hubiésemos preparado algo, seguramente si Kaien llega y ve tanta gente aquí le va a dar un ataque cardíaco - Explico la pelinegra y todos se sentaron en los sofás del lobby

- Es que te extrañábamos mucho y nos hacías falta - Lloriqueaba el padre de Ichigo de forma graciosa y Ichigo le dio un golpe en la cabeza para tranquilizarlo - No hace falta que seas tan violento - Agrego haciendo puchero con la boca y todos soltaron una carcajada, en eso se escucho la puerta abrirse y todos voltearon a ver, eran Kaien y Senna que habían llegado, y como era de esperarse Kaien salto del susto al ver tanta gente acumulada en su departamento

- Q-Que demonios pasa aquí - Exclamo Kaien asustado

- Vinimos a visitarlos - Dijo Uryuu como si nada

- Oh, con que ustedes también son amigos de Ichigo y Rukia, es un placer conocerlos, yo soy Senna y soy la novia de Kaien - Explico la chica que acompañaba a Kaien y todos la saludaron alegremente y ellos pasaron a sentarse en las sillas del bar de la cocina ya que eran los únicos lugares sin ocupar

- Pues que sorpresa tenerlos a todos aquí, no pensé que podrían llegar a venir todos juntos - Comento Kaien aun sorprendido

- Con un poco de cooperación de cada uno logramos pagar todo para quedarnos aquí un par de días en un hotel no muy lejos de este lugar - Respondió Isshin

- Pero no deberías estar con Orihime en Inglaterra Uryuu? - Pregunto Ichigo

- Digamos que convencí a Uryuu de salir un poco mas tarde - Expuso Orihime con una sonrisa

Pasado el rato todos se quedaron charlando como siempre y planeando lo que iban a hacer esta semana, aunque no fue muy inteligente venirse de viaje a penas comenzada la universidad, pero bueno, lo que se hace por los amigos no?

La noche transcurrió y el grupo decidió que era hora de irse, se retiraron a su respectivo hotel dejando a las dos parejas solos en el departamento, Ichigo y Rukia estaban totalmente cansados, se fueron directamente a su habitación y cayeron tendidos en su cama solo para cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormidos al instante

Al otro día al llegar de sus respectivas universidades llegaron totalmente cansados al departamento Ichigo solo se tiro en la cama a dormir un rato, por otra parte Rukia se quedo viendo televisión, estaba cansada, pero no tenia sueño, en eso empieza a escucharse un sonido algo molesto, Rukia se levanta y camina hacia el lugar de origen de aquel sonido, era el teléfono de Ichigo, al ver el identificador ve que es Orihime el que lo llama y Rukia atiende el telefono

- Hola? - Dijo Orihime del otro lado de la linea

- Soy Rukia, Ichigo esta dormido. Que pasa? - Pregunto Rukia tirándose en el sofá

- Oh, no importa, deberías despertar a Ichigo, porque planeamos salir a pasear por la ciudad y a lo mejor vallamos a ver la estatua de la libertad y todas esas monerías que hay aquí en Nueva York, que les parece? - Explico Orihime con un tono de felicidad habitual en ella

- Ok, voy a ir a despertarlo, te llamo cuando estemos listos - Respondió Rukia levantándose del sofá y entrando en la habitación donde estaba Ichigo dormido

- Vale - Colgó el móvil Orihime y Rukia despertó a Ichigo explicándole lo que iban a hacer, el pelinaranja al ver que no tenia de otra se levanto y camino perezosamente al baño junto a Rukia

Ambos salieron de la habitación ya vestidos y cuando iban bajando por el ascensor llamaron a Orihime, al parecer todo el grupo los esperaba en el lobby del edificio, así que a penas llegaron allí empezaron a recorrer la ciudad con Kaien y Senna como guías, Orihime y las hermanas de Ichigo tomando fotos de cualquier cosa que vieran

Por otro lado Ichigo estaba algo pensativo, esos últimos días había estado reuniendo el valor necesario para una de las hazañas mas grandes que podría hacer en su vida, tenia todos los recursos necesarios para hacerlo, pero se sentía nervioso, bueno, cualquier persona en su lugar lo estaría, eso es lo de menos, en cambio tenia la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, ya que todos estaban allí reunidos, se ahorraría llamarlos a cada uno para avisarles

Estaba decidido, convencería a todos de que se reunieran en el departamento y allí haría su movida, claro, se tragaría todo el nerviosismo que tenia el pobre Ichigo encima pero bueno, es un gran paso que se tiene que dar, aunque algunos pensarían que estaban muy jóvenes aun, eso es decisión de cada uno

Al llegar todos al departamento Ichigo corrió como nunca a su habitación solo para meter la mano hasta el fondo de su maleta y sacar aquel pequeño objeto que le cambiaría la vida para siempre, lo escondió en su bolsillo y volvió con los demás a la sala de estar

- Ichigo, estas rojo, que pasa? - Pregunto Rukia al verlo y efectivamente, el no lo había notado pero el pelinaranja estaba totalmente rojo

- Y-Yo?. No no me pasa nada, es solo por el calor - Comento Ichigo nervioso

- Ok - Respondió Rukia algo confundida

Los demás siguieron charlando hasta que Ichigo perdió la calma y se levanto de su asiento de repente y todos lo miraron curioso, saco su mano del bolsillo y en esta estaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo, se puso de rodillas ante Rukia y esta lo miro desconcertada, el le dirigió una tierna mirada con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y puso ante ella la caja abierta con un pequeño anillo con un diamante violeta que hacia juego con sus hermosos y grandes ojos, al ver esto Rukia se quedo pasmada, totalmente roja y lo único que pudo hacer fue llevar las manos a su boca, sabia que iba a decir Ichigo y ella sabia la respuesta que le daría

- Rukia, estuve pensando esto las ultimas semanas y me decidí de una vez que lo iba a hacer, algunas personas pensaran que es muy pronto pero yo estoy decidido, Rukia Kuchiki, te casarías conmigo? - Dijo Ichigo con una voz tierna pero a la vez nerviosa, todos miraban la escena conmovidos y el padre de Ichigo ya se encontraba llorando

- SI! - Exclamo casi automáticamente Rukia y salto a darle un gran abrazo a su ahora prometido seguido de un apasionado beso mientras los demás de fondo aplaudían, ahora comenzaba lo difícil, estar en la universidad y planear una boda seria muy muy molesto, pero Rukia prefirió optar por algo mas sencillo, le diría a su madre que esta encargada de la organización de la boda, ya que Hisana tenia la fama de ser una buena organizadora de bodas, ya que tenia experiencia en ello, pero evitaron pensar en eso, pasaron lo que quedaba de día celebrando aquella pequeña pero a la vez gran decisión que había tomado el joven Kurosaki

* * *

**ALOHA LECTORES Y LECTORAS! PERDONEN POR EL RETRASO PERO YA SABEN COMO SOY YO XD Y ESTUVE ALGO FALTO DE IMAGINACIÓN PERO CONSEGUÍ TERMINAR ESTE CAPITULO EL PENÚLTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA HERMOSA SERIE QUE TANTO LES GUSTA :3 **

**Sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	20. Capitulo 20: La Boda

Capitulo 20

Luego de varios meses aquel maravilloso día que cambiaría las vidas de Ichigo Kurosaki y Rukia Kuchiki habia llegado, pero hace alrededor de 3 semanas habían conseguido al fin un departamento propio, dejandole a Kaien su privacidad de siempre, era un departamento grande, no tenia muchos muebles ya que era nuevo, desde aquella propuesta de Ichigo las cosas habían cambiado, era como si la felicidad emanaba a torrenciales de los dos, era un sábado por la mañana alrededor de las 6:34 AM para ser exactos, Rukia estaba con su madre y Orihime la cual no se sabe como se supone que consiguió el permiso para ausentarse durante otra semana junto con Ishida. Rukia estaba totalmente nerviosa aun faltaba mucho para que empezase la boda pero con solo pensar en que se casaría le hacia sentir un escalofrío en la espalda, no es que fuese malo, si no que ella al repasar todo sentía como si el tiempo volara, pasaba demasiado rápido, ella sentía como si el día en que se declararon en aquel parque de Karakura hubiese sido ayer.

Ichigo estaba junto a Ishida, Sado, Renji y su padre el cual estaba mas nervioso que el mismo Ichigo, le ayudaba a probarse el traje, era el mismo con el que Isshin se había casado y eso le hacia sentir orgulloso

- Cuida bien de este traje, no seas un imbécil si lo llegas a dañar o a hacerle un solo rasguño no te dirigiré la palabra por lo que me queda de vida - Comento el padre de Ichigo que estaba al lado de este mirándose al espejo

- Todo paso tan rápido... - Dijo Ichigo con una expresión de felicidad que no podía quitarse

- La verdad es que si, las cosas pasaron muy rápido - Respondió su padre, era la primera vez que Ichigo lo veía tan serio, pero en eso empezó a lloriquear como un niño al que le quitaron su paleta - No puedo creer que mi hijo ya se valla a casar! - Exclamaba su padre montando un menudo teatro en la habitación del departamento del pelinaranja, el le golpeo fuertemente en el rostro y este se quedo tirado en el suelo retorciéndose

- Maldita sea nunca puedes estar serio mas de 5 minutos? - Decía Ichigo mientras se cambiaba a su ropa normal cuidadosamente para dejar el traje tendido en la cama

- Bueno, bueno, como hoy no podrás ver a Rukia en todo el día nuestro trabajo es mantenerte animado hasta el gran momento - Comento Renji mientras arrastraba a Ichigo fuera de la habitación junto a Sado y Ishida y Isshin atrás

Rukia se miraba al espejo totalmente asombrada, aquel vestido era hermoso, el color blanco con los decorados violetas que tanto le gustaban hacían juego perfectamente con ella, el lazo que le sujetaba el cabello era perfecto, se sentía como toda una princesa aun no podía creer que se casaría en cuestión de horas

- No puedo creer que mi niña ya sea toda una mujer - Dijo Hisana limpiándose una lagrima mientras observaba a Rukia

- Lo se, pareciera como si a penas ayer hubiese empezado mi relación con Ichigo - Respondió Rukia con una sonrisa en el rostro recordando aquel día en el parque...

**_Flashback_**

_Entre Ishida y Orihime hicieron que Tatsuki, Sado y Renji los siguieran a otro lado con la excusa de que querían ir a comprar comida, dejando completamente solos a Ichigo y Rukia, los cuales se veían con caras de nerviosismo pero con felicidad, decidieron caminar hasta un mirador que quedaba mas adelante, al llegar allí se podía ver la gran y hermosa luna, de repente Rukia voltea a ver a Ichigo que se había quedado viendo la luna apoyado en el barandal y el también voltea a verla_

_- Tengo algo que decirte. - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo rompiendo el silencio, en eso los dos se sonrojan y miran hacia otro lado para pensar un poco lo que estaba pasando en ese momento_

_- Dilo tu primero - Dijo Ichigo mirando a su compañera a sus grandes ojos violetas, los cuales expresaban preocupación, ansiedad pero mas que todo felicidad_

_- E-Esta bien - Respondió Rukia mientras entrelazaba sus dedos_

_- Ichigo, Nos conocemos desde que somos niños, desde aquel día en el pre-escolar, hasta hoy, llevamos una larga relación como amigos y tu lo sabes, pero un día me di cuenta de algo, que quería ser mas que una amiga para ti, quería ser mas que solo otra compañera mas en tu vida, me di cuenta, me di cuenta que te amo Ichigo Kurosaki - Al decir esto rápidamente Rukia se tapo la cara con las manos ya que estaba literalmente muerta de la vergüenza, nunca antes se le había declarado a un chico, y menos a su mejor amigo, por otra parte Ichigo estaba pasmado, no podía creer nada de lo que había escuchado recién, no podía creer que su mejor amiga se le estaba declarando enfrente de el, pero no, en ningún momento esto fue malo, al contrario, Ichigo estaba mas feliz que un niño de 5 años en su cumpleaños , aunque no lograba asimilarlo bien, hasta que logro reaccionar por un momento y lograr asimilar todo_

_- Rukia... - Fue lo único que pudo decir Ichigo, por instinto procedió a quitarle las manos de la cara a Rukia con la delicadeza de un profesional, al ver esos grandes ojos, esos hermosos ojos violetas que resaltaban mas aun en la noche, se veían hermosos, Ichigo se la quedo mirando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, pero llena de ternura una sonrisa que sin duda Rukia no olvidaría nunca en su vida_

_- Rukia, no sabia que sentías eso por mi, porque yo también, yo también empece a sentir las ganas de ser algo mas en tu vida, algo mas que un compañero, otro simple chico en tu vida, te amo Rukia Kuchiki, te amo hasta con la mas mínima célula de mi cuerpo, no te lo dije en un principio por miedo a que me rechazaras, porque si me rechazaras toda mi vida se derrumbaría, pero ahora que escucho esas palabras salir de tu boca, me siento feliz, me siento la persona mas feliz y afortunada de este mundo - Al Decir esto Rukia no pudo evitar saltar a los brazos de Ichigo, pero sin poder dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, en eso por instinto sus rostros empezaron a acercarse a un paso lento pero constante, hasta el punto en el que estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que podían sentir su respiración, las palpitaciones de sus corazones se aceleraron a mil por segundo, el rojo en sus rostros no pasaba desapercibido, hasta que un simple movimiento marco todo, la unión de sus labios en el beso mas dulce y hermoso que habían tenido en su vida, a parte de ser el primero, Ichigo bajo las manos hacia la cintura de Rukia para acercarla mas a su cuerpo y ella le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, en eso Ichigo se separa forzosamente de Rukia un momento, solo para poder seguir apreciando el hermoso rostro de Rukia a la luz de la luna y poder decir una ultima cosa._

_- Rukia, quieres ser mi novia? - Dijo Ichigo con una mirada intensa pero cariñosa_

_- SI! - Respondió Rukia casi gritando de la alegría_

**_Fin del__ Flashback_**

Rukia casi empieza a llorar al recordar aquel hermoso día, recordaba cada detalle, cada expresión y cada palabra...

Y así transcurrieron las horas de aquella mañana, sin verse, sin poder tocarse ni decirse una sola palabra, faltaban solo minutos para poder ver a la novia llegar, Ichigo estaba de pie en el estrado y junto a el estaba Renji que era el padrino, el pelinaranja estaba totalmente nervioso mirando fijamente a la gran puerta por donde entraría Rukia.

Las puertas se abrieron y como un ángel Rukia llego acompañada de Byakuya el cual tenia una pequeña sonrisa que llevaba a Rukia del brazo, Ichigo al verla se quedo totalmente pasmado, nunca antes la había visto tan hermosa, no tenia comparación, toda obra de arte, escultura, imagen o modelo se quedaba fea a su lado y así llego al estrado frente a Ichigo, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, Byakuya se retiro con una sonrisa y fue a sentarse

Luego de el largo discurso del padre llego la parte que todos allí deseaban escuchar

- Ichigo Kurosaki, Aceptas a Rukia Kuchiki como tu legitima esposa? - Pregunto el padre mirando a Ichigo el que no despegaba la mirada de los ojos de Rukia

- Si - Respondió el, luego el padre dirigió la mirada a Rukia

- Rukia Kuchiki, Aceptas a Ichigo Kurosaki como tu legitimo esposo? - Volvió a Preguntar

- Si! - Respondió Rukia casi gritándolo, los dos tenían una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Entonces yo los declaro, marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los separe - Dijo el padre - Puede besar a la novia - Agrego finalmente cuando todos empezaron a aplaudir y Ichigo le dio el beso mas apasionado y mas dulce que jamas le había dado a Rukia

Todos se habían levantado de sus lugares y Rukia e Ichigo recorrieron la alfombra central en medio de todas las personas y al salir de la iglesia Rukia tiro el ramo de flores, afortunadamente Orihime lo atrapo y empezó a saltar de la felicidad

Las dos familias incluyendo a los novios llego a un salón de fiesta que habían conseguido pagar entre todos en lo alto de uno de los muchos rascacielos que había en la ciudad, era un lugar gigante, estaba casi completamente lleno, todos felicitaban a la joven pareja, había una mesa llena de regalos, al lado de esta el pastel y mucha mas comida, en eso Hisana y Byakuya se acercan al micrófono y todos se quedan viéndolos, la madre de Rukia había obligado a Byakuya a decir unas palabras en honor a la pareja de recién casados, este toma el micrófono y se aclara la garganta

- Primero que nada, porque se que algunas personas aquí no me conocen, mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki, soy el padre de Rukia - Se presento Byakuya y todos los que miraban aplaudieron - Estoy aqui por una razon, simple, quiero agradecerle a Ichigo y a toda su familia por cuidar tan bien de nuestra pequeña hija, bueno ya no es tan pequeña, ahora es toda una mujer casada, por otra parte también estoy totalmente orgulloso de que Rukia halla conseguido al hombre de sus sueños, no puedo creer como el tiempo paso tan rápido, espero que tengan un muy buen futuro y que no le hagas daño a mi pequeña Ichigo, porque sabes cuales van a ser las consecuencias. - Termino Byakuya su discurso y todos aplaudieron entre risas, era la primera vez que Byakuya hablaba frente a tantas personas, hasta la misma Hisana estaba sorprendida.

Llego la hora de bailar y Rukia e Ichigo salieron a la pista a bailar la primera pieza mientras sus hermanas y la madre de Rukia grababan y de nuevo otro hermoso beso frente las cámaras. Luego de que se termino la primera canción todos decidieron entrar y bailar a la pista, Rukia se fue a bailar con su padre, Ichigo con Yuzu y su padre con Karin aunque esta se halla resistido

Así paso la noche, hasta la madrugada, la gente se fue retirando poco a poco, no sabían como diablos llevarían al departamento tantos regalos y comida que había sobrado pero con ayuda de sus padres, Renji, Sado, Ishida, Orihime y Tatsuki consiguieron llevar todo al departamento de la joven pareja y dejarlos solos para que pasaran su primera noche como matrimonio solos

- Bienvenida a su casa señorita Kurosaki - Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Rukia por la cintura

- Usted es todo un caballero señor Kurosaki - Respondió ella con la misma sonrisa, los dos caminaron lentamente hacia la sala de estar, Rukia se sentó en el sofá y Ichigo volvió allí con una botella de champagne y dos copas, se sentó al lado de ella y abrió la botella sirviendo las copas y pasandole una a Rukia

- Un brindis, porque ni siquiera la misma muerte nos va a separar, un brindis por nosotros y nuestro futuro - Ichigo levanto su copa y la choco con cuidado con la de Rukia bebiendo los dos al mismo tiempo y dejándolas en la mesa, el pelinaranja se levanto, apago las luces y abrió las cortinas para estar a la luz de la luna, se acerco a Rukia y empezó a quitarle el vestido lentamente hasta dejarla completamente desnuda y ella hizo lo mismo con Ichigo

Rukia se veía aun mas hermosa a la luz de la luna los dos se quedaron contemplando sus cuerpos por un momento, pero luego empezaron a recorrerlos con besos y caricias, no iban a dormir en toda esa noche

A la mañana siguiente se sentía en la habitación un aire muy diferente al normal, ya no eran novios que se podían separar por cualquier pequeña pelea, ahora estarían juntos, son marido y mujer, por y para toda la vida, un pequeño pero gran paso que cambio sus vidas para siempre, evidencia que demuestra que ''_De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso'_'

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**:I Bueno hasta aquí este fic, no se si el final fue bueno o malo pero xD espero que les haya gustado, como dije desde el primer capitulo, este es el primer fic que escribí espero que el final no halla sido aburrido porque hasta ahora es el capitulo mas largo que eh escrito :D**

**Otra cosa, es una idea que quería que ustedes supieran y que me dieran su opinión QUIEREN UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA?**

**Porque yo estoy de acuerdo a hacer una segunda temporada sin problemas :3**

**Otra cosa es que mañana o quizás esta noche también este el final de ''El dinero no compra la felicidad'' que es el final que mas ganas eh tenido de escribir y se que les va a impactar xD**

**Bueno :') un gran pero GRAN agradecimiento a todos los que dejaron sus reviews desde el primer capitulo**

**- Kotsuki Kurosaki fuiste la primera en dejar tu review :) te lo agradezco**

**- MOON SAILOR-PINK Siempre dejas tus review en cada actualización eso me demostró que de verdad te gustaba este fic **

**- Anikar siempre atenta a las actualizaciones también xD**

**Aunque sean pocos se que en un futuro habrán mas :) y otro gran agradecimientos a los demás lectores y lectoras que aunque solo hallan dejado un review se que también les gusto el fic jaja**

**Bueno ahora sin nada mas que decirles su servidor se despide n.n**

**Atte: JertalxD**


	21. Anuncio temporada 2

_**Anuncio de la segunda temporada**_

_**Quiero decirles que SI VA A HABER SEGUNDA TEMPORADA de ''De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso''.**_

_**Aun no la voy a comenzar pero quiero que sepan que si la voy a hacer, por los momentos me ocupare de ''A donde el camino me lleve'' cuando ya valla ese por la mitad empiezo con ''De la amistad al amor solo hay un paso 2'' :)**_

_**Atte: JertalxD**_


End file.
